Quand les douleurs viennent
by Alindorie
Summary: Hermione Granger, deux fois divorcée, trois fois mère, cachant un honteux secret est sur le point de s'effondrer. Severus Rogue s'est effondré il y a dix ans à la fin de la guerre. La solitude qu'il s'auto impose fait des ravages. Traduction de : When sorrows come , une fanfiction d'Amandah Leigh
1. Bien que ce soit de la folie

_**Quand les douleurs viennent.**_

Traduction de : « When sorrows come », une fanfiction d'Amandah Leigh que vous pouvez retrouver en version originale. Si vous vous sentez d'humeur anglophone, n'hésitez pas à lire ses nombreuses fics en version originale.

* * *

 _ **Description détaillée**_

Hermione Granger, deux fois divorcée, trois fois mère, cachant un honteux secret est sur le point de s'effondrer.

Severus Rogue s'est effondré il y a dix ans à la fin de la guerre. La solitude qu'il s'auto impose fait des ravages.

En désespoir de cause, Hermione met de côté sa dignité et publie une annonce anonyme dans la Gazette du Sorcier, proposant de faire « presque tout » pour dix galions de l'heure. Il s'agit là de son dernier recours, qu'elle est incapable d'éviter, à cause d'une série d'évènements dévastateurs sur lesquels elle n'a eu aucun contrôle.

Après l'avoir intercepté au bureau du journal, Severus - qui vit avec une douleur à la fois physique et émotionnelle depuis des années lorsqu'elle l'a sauvée d'une mort certaine- commence à se demander si l'insupportable « je-sais-tout » pourrait être exactement ce dont il a besoin pour rejoindre le monde des vivants.

Mais quand un vieil ennemi menace de les séparer avant même d'avoir réussi à se réunir, et avec un deuxième danger imminent qui se profile à l'horizon, se pose bien plus que la question de leur amitié fragile et florissante.

* * *

 _ **Bases**_

Une histoire Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger

Avec plusieurs intrigues qui se tissent en une seule.

Avec Lucius/Narcissa, Minerva MacGonagall, l'ex-mari Ron, Le portrait de Dumbledore, Luna/Rolf, Delphini Black, plusieurs personnages originaux.

Comprend également Drago/Astoria, Bellatrix/Voldemort (flashback), Lily Potter (flashback), Harry/Ginny et plusieurs apparitions de plusieurs personnages du canon.

Une fiction complexe Romance/Smut et Hurt/comfort avec des thèmes sombres et un peu de mystère. UNIQUEMENT POUR DES LECTEURS MATURES

Classé M pour le contenu sexuel (y compris les lemons), la violence, la violence psychologique et le langage adulte. Ne vous attendez pas à des avertissements en début de chapitres.

Correspond au canon des livres, excepté que Severus est toujours en vie (mais ignore l'épilogue des Reliques de la Mort), avec des éléments de l'Enfant Maudit et des Animaux Fantastiques.

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

 **« though this be madness yet there is method in't »**

 **« Bien que ce soit de la folie, voici qui ne manque pas de logique »**

 **Hamlet, William Shakespeare**

Ce n'était pas la chose la plus dégradante qu'elle eut à s'abaisser à faire, mais bon sang, c'était tout proche.

 _Sorcière talentueuse, 28 ans, en difficulté financière, à la recherche d'un emploi. Fera presque n'importe quoi pour 10 gallions de l'heure, horaires flexibles nécessaires. En bonne santé, en bonne forme physique, raisonnablement attrayante, très capable. Expérience passée dans plusieurs postes pertinents. Discrétion attendue._

Si elle postulait pour un travail respectable, cette courte lettre de motivation, moins les deux derniers mots, serait simplement honteusement pathétique et mal formulée. Mais elle ne postulait pas pour un travail respectable. Elle publiait une annonce dans la section Protégée par une Limite d'Age de la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas, par nature, du genre à s'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, elle passa anxieusement ses doigts dans sa crinière enchevêtrée en attendant la réponse du greffier de la Gazette du Sorcier, assis sur un grand tabouret derrière le comptoir, sous un panneau indiquant « Publicité ».

Il l'a lu, l'a regardée avec amusement puis l'a relu.

« Et bien ? » demanda t'elle impatiente. « Allez-vous l'imprimer ? »

« C'est bizarre » déclara le greffier de manière incroyablement inutile. Il avait peut-être vingt ans, aussi gauche que Stan Rocade, aussi blond que Drago Malefoy et autant de taches de rousseur que Ron Weasley.

Bon sang. Putain d'enfer.

Merde.

Les larmes lui piquèrent le coin des yeux.

Cela lui faisait encore mal au cœur de penser à son premier mari, non pas parce qu'elle regrettait leur divorce, mais à cause de l'évolution des choses depuis. Il avait une femme dévouée, un bébé en bonne santé un excellent travail et n'était pas un étranger des les projecteurs de l'après-guerre et surfait toujours sur la vague de la renommée lors des soirées exclusives du ministère. Bien qu'elle soit heureuse qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble -elle avait depuis longtemps admis qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, car certaines romances d'enfance étaient censées rester confinées à l'enfance- elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un pincement de jalousie quand elle pensa à la façon dont sa vie allait bien …et à la rapidité avec laquelle la sienne partait en ruine.

« Si vous cherchez un emploi, vous devriez placer une annonce dans la section « Aide recherchée » déclara le greffier, faisant tournoyer la longue boucle de sa barbiche ridicule et blonde alors qu'il parlait. « La section « Aide recherchée » n'est pas restreinte. Plus de gens la verront. Cela aurait plus de sens là-bas. »

« Merci, mais je la veux dans la section « rencontre » dit-elle sans affectation « Et je veux que ce soit restreint »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, cela vous fait ressembler à une prostituée, m'dame » Il continua à tourner sa barbiche, ce qui lui donna l'envie de tendre la main pour arracher ce foutu truc de frustration « Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le formuler ainsi ? »

« J'ai longuement réfléchi à la formulation » s'emporta t'elle tant et si bien qu'un deuxième sorcier, avec un badge indiquant « éditeur publicité » ,apparut à côté du premier pour vérifier le texte. De plus en plus de sorcières et de sorciers entraient dans le bureau. Elle pouvait les entendre derrière elle, bavarder, souffler et faire la queue. Souhaitant s'évader au plus tôt, elle demanda rapidement au rédacteur en chef : « A combien la publication ? »

« Pour une demi-heure de travail éreintant, je vous laisserai la publier gratuitement » sourit le rédacteur en chef, « Je peux transformer mon bureau en lit de camp. »

« Cinq gallions alors ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant l'argent dans son porte-monnaie comme s'il ne venait pas d'insinuer devant un bureau rempli de gens qu'elle devrait payer en sexe plutôt qu'en argent. « Cela semble un peu trop cher pour une petite annonce. »

« Trois mornilles » dit le premier sorcier, apparemment inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer malgré son avertissement précédent concernant son libellé. « Cinq galions ? Vous imaginez ? Nous n'aurions qu'a passer deux annonces par numéro si nous demandions ces prix, hein patron ? «

Sans commentaire, elle paya le greffier, jeta un regard dégoutté en direction de son rédacteur toujours souriant, tourna les talons et quitta le bureau du journal, essayant de garder son dernier lambeau de dignité.

Elle avait tellement envie d'occulter les gens qui l'entourait le temps de rentrer à la maison sans pleurer, qu'elle ne remarqua qu'a peine l'existence de l'homme qu'elle venait d'heurter. Celui-ci se renfrogna car elle ne le reconnaissait pas plus qu'elle ne s'excusait de son impolitesse. Il avait également légèrement reculé , car c'était le premier contact physique qu'il avait ressenti depuis des années ( mis à part celui de son infirmière à domicile, qui se présentait tous les six mois pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie) et cela le faisait étrangement souffrir. De qui se moquait-il ? Ce n'était pas étrange. _TOUT_ lui faisait mal. Cela faisait déjà une décennie et il souffrait toujours en rappel constant de ce à quoi il avait survécu. Il se frotta le bras, imaginant le bleu qui allait apparaître plus tard, et maudit mentalement son nom.

Puis il coupa la file d'attente, se dirigea vers le comptoir du journal et claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de l'employé de la foutu section « publicité ».

« Cette femme » dit-il en secouant la tête vers la sortie « Celle qui vient de partir. Puis-je voir son annonce ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'employé qui tournait sa barbe avec une légère suspicion.

« Je la connais » dit l'homme « Nous sommes de vieux…amis » C'était un mensonge, mais pas le genre qui ferait des remords. C'était un petit mensonge innocent. Genre "Bien sûr, cette robe te va bien", ou "Bien sûr je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé de la mort causée par un serpent possédé". « J'ai entendu votre conversation et je me suis inquiété que mon …amie…commette une grave erreur. »

« C'en est certainement une ! Regardez ça. Elle ne doit pas être une grande écrivaine ! » L'employé nerveux glissa le parchemin sur le comptoir en direction du redoutable homme en noir. Il lui était vaguement familier mais il n'arrivait pas à le replacer si facilement. « Elle veut passer une annonce pour un emploi dans la rubrique Restreinte, mais ça lui donne l'air d'être…bien…vous savez. »

« Je vais payer pour ça » dit l'homme. Son visage ne présentait aucune émotion, mais il tira plus étroitement son épais manteau noir autour de son corps alors qu'il parlait, donnant l'impression d'une chauve-souris se pelotonnant sous ses ailes pour la nuit. « Combien ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je vais payer pour retirer l'annonce. Ne la publiez pas. J'ai l'intention de lui parler d'abord de son contenu » C'était bien sûr, un autre mensonge, mais un peu moins innocent. « Combien ? «

« Euh…un gallion ? » La publicité était déjà payée et généralement, si elle était retirée avant l'impression la personne devait être remboursée, mais le greffier estima qu'il pouvait s'accorder un peu plus d'or.

L'homme en noir plaça un gallion dans la paume du greffier, qui lui remis le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit la publicité.

L'homme ne dit pas merci. Il glissa simplement le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe, tourna les talons comme l'avait fait la femme et sortit du bureau du journal, ayant complètement négligé de faire ce pour quoi il était venu-placer sa propre annonce dans la section « Aide Recherchée »

Dans la section restreinte.

* * *

UN :

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Donc… c'est complètement différent de mes autres fics récentes. C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris vraiment une Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger ( Sevmione ?) En dehors de « L'homme de mes rêves » ( **NDLT** : voir la bibliographie de l'auteur) que j'ai écrit il y a de nombreuses années quand j'étais jeune et ridicule. Mais ce n'est rien de ce genre.

Merci d'avoir lu. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées

AL

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** :

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à enthousiasmé. La fic originale étant complète, vous êtes donc assuré d'avoir une fin d'ici 55 chapitre !

Selon ma charge de travail et ma vie de famille, je vais essayer de publier de manière bi-hebdomadaire.

Alindorié


	2. Que l'on en soit arrivés là !

**_Quand les douleurs viennent._**

Traduction de : « When sorrows come », une fanfiction d'Amandah Leigh que vous pouvez retrouver en version originale ici : s/12412949/1/When-Sorrows-Come . Si vous vous sentez d'humeur anglophone, n'hésitez pas à lire ses nombreuses fics en version originale.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **That it should be come to this**

 **Que l'on en soit arrivés là !**

 **Hamlet, William Shakespeare**

* * *

Même si elle appréciait cet anonymat supplémentaire, Hermione Granger Weasley Park détestait le fonctionnement de la colonne « Section restreinte » de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle pouvait taper sa baguette sur le parchemin et prononcer les mots qui en révéleraient le contenu, mais en tant que sorcière, elle ne pouvait voir que les annonces placées par des sorciers ou des sorciers à la recherche de sorcières, probablement pour empêcher ceux qui épluchaient les annonces à la recherche de leurs maris et de leurs femmes. Mais dans son cas, cela signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir sa propre annonce de la comparer à celle d'autres sorcières à la recherche de sorciers, à moins qu'un sorcier ne la lui mette à disposition. Elle n'était cependant pas en mesure de demander aux sorciers qu'elle connaissait de l'aider à cet égard. Elle passa donc une semaine à se demander si l'annonce avait fonctionné et, durant ce temps, elle ne put s'asseoir sans rien faire, ni se tourner les pouces

Merlin, elle espérait qu'il y aurait des réponses.

Et pourtant, en même temps, une partie d'elle-même espérait qu'il n'en serait rien.

Elle soupira en posant son thé, ignorant son toast du petit déjeuner. Elle soupira encore, plus profondément cette fois.

Comment diable avait-elle atteint ce point ? Elle était Hermione putain de Granger, merde. La putain de sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Un tiers du putain Trio d'or, les trois adolescents qui avaient œuvré ensemble pour vaincre le mage le plus noir qui ait existé depuis … depuis toujours. Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à son putain d'avenir ?

« Putain de merde ! » dit-elle à voix haute, en frappant de la main sur la Gazette du Sorcier. En face d'elle, à la table de la cuisine, une version miniature d'Hermione aux cheveux broussailleux et aux joues roses, baissa son livre de lecture et leva un sourcil.

« -Maman, c'est un gros mot. »

« Je sais, mon amour, je suis désolée », dit Hermione en tendant la main pour tapoter celle de sa fille de cinq ans. « Maman est juste …fatiguée. »

« Putain fa'igué » s'exclama le petit garçon assis à côté de la fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Il rigola, sachant qu'il venait de découvrir un nouveau juron, et se demanda si c'était pire que « batard », un mot que sa mère semblait dire à voix basse à propos de son père disparu. « Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! »

« Henry Granger ! » Même si cela ressemblait davantage à « potin » dans sa bouche, elle le réprimanda pour sa mauvaise intention, en utilisant le nom de famille (légal) du garçon. « Dis-le encore et je t'enlèverai ton toast ! »

C'était le pire dont elle pouvait le menacer. Elle ne croyait pas en la fessée et il n'y avait pas de jouets à perdre ni de chambre à coucher dans laquelle l'envoyer. Il n'avait même pas son propre lit. Ils avaient un lit double et un berceau dans la même chambre qu'ils partageaient, ce qui était suffisant pour la toute petite famille de quatre personnes.

La plus jeune progéniture de Granger, celle qui dormait dans le berceau, ne semblait pas prêter attention à sa famille. Elle était occupée à enfourner des morceaux de toast beurrés avec de la confiture, n'ayant jamais testé la consistance de celle-ci auparavant, et en mettait généralement davantage sur son visage que dans sa bouche. Elle avait un an, quatorze mois pour être précis, et venait tout juste de passer du lait maternel, des fines galettes de riz ou des purées pour bébés à un régime qui ressemblait davantage à celui de son frère et de sa sœur plus âgés.

Henry Granger, âgé de trois ans, ne s'est pas excusé pour l'utilisation de ce nouveau mot puissant, mais s'est calmé et a pris un morceau de pain grillé, heureux d'avoir de la confiture pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

La confiture était chère et superflue, et Hermione dépensait rarement de l'argent sur quoi que ce soit d'inutile. Mais elle avait le sentiment que son annonce générerait bientôt un revenu supplémentaire, ce qui lui permettrait de justifier ses dépenses. De plus, elle se sentait moins coupable au sujet de ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Un jour, elle pourrait dire aux enfants : « Je suis désolée, maman a dû se mettre sur le trottoir pour nous nourrir, mais aucun enfant ne devrait passer des semaines sans confiture. »

La notion même lui fit tourbillonner le contenu de son estomac.

Elle avait placé une annonce, mais pouvait-elle vraiment s'en tirer ? Faire « presque n'importe quoi » pour 10 galions de l'heure…Qui sait quel type de sorcier répondrait à cette demande ? Certainement pas le type avec qui elle serait disposée de coucher en des circonstances habituelles.

En faisant attention à ne rien dire à haute voix, elle maudit l'existence même de son ex-mari désormais décédé -son _deuxième_ ex-mari- l'homme qu'elle avait bêtement commencé à voir alors qu'elle était « sur le rebond » de celui qui lui avait mis le grappin dessus la première fois. L'Homme qui avait complètement ruiné sa vie en la forçant à se retrouver dans une situation dans laquelle elle devait se conduire de manière complètement indigne. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Compte tenu de ces deux dernières années, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir considérer tout cela comme une erreur. Elle n'était plus sûre de savoir qui elle était. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu la personne qu'elle avait été pendant six ans à Poudlard, celle qui était en fuite pendant ce qui aurait dû être sa septième année et qui quasi immédiatement après, lorsqu'elle était devenue célèbre (pas par choix), s'était mariée avec Ron (par choix).

« Tu es triste maman ? » demanda sa fille aînée, Helena, qui était aussi curieuse qu'intuitive que sa mère l'avait été dans son enfance. « Tu n'as pas l'air fatiguée, tu as l'air triste. »

Hermione secoua la tête -un mensonge innocent- et essaya de sourire. « Seulement perdue dans mes pensées, mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mange ton toast. J'ai acheté de la confiture de myrtilles parce que je sais que c'est ta préférée. »

Helena souri, momentanément apaisée, et tourna son attention non pas vers son petit déjeuner mais vers son livre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement à cela. Cette fille était vraiment l'enfant de sa mère.

« Putain ! » cria Henry ayant terminé son toast et n'ayant donc plus rien à perdre. Il jeta son assiette et celle-ci atterrit sur le sol derrière lui avec fracas, envoyant des éclats de céramique voler dans toutes les directions, ce qui effraya le bébé et le fit geindre. Henry partit dans un fou rire.

« Bon sang, Henry ! » Hermione perdait rarement sa patience avec les enfants, mais dernièrement, le gamin de plus en plus rebelle semblait déterminé à la pousser à bout.

« Bon sang, Henwy ! » répéta-t-il en levant ses mains grassouillettes en signe de triomphe. Un autre nouveau mot. « Bon sang ! »

Pendant ce temps, loin de l'appartement londonien où Hermione était enfermée avec sa progéniture, Severus Rogue arpentait le salon du domicile de sa famille, à l'impasse du Tisseur. « Il détestait ce lieu, mais à l'époque il n'était qu'un professeur désargenté, il n'avait donc pas pu faire ses bagages et trouver un meilleur logement, et maintenant qu'il avait un petit peu plus les moyens, grâce à la somme surprenante léguée par Albus Dumbledore (vraisemblablement en remerciement pour l'avoir tué aux dépens de son âme), s'éloigner d'un endroit si isolé du reste du monde sorcier ne semblait pas être une priorité.

Posséder cette habitation n'avait pas été aussi difficile quand il travaillait à Poudlard. Notamment parce qu'il rentrait rarement à la maison, excepté pour les vacances d'été, et que, cela faisant, il était généralement trop occupé pour rester assis à se souvenir de ce que c'était de grandir ici, en écoutant son père geindre et battre sa mère, en se demandant si ce soir, ou cette nuit-là, il allait la tuer, en se demandant pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette pour se défendre...

Mais au cours des cinq ans qui ont suivi sa libération de la maison de repos affiliée à Sainte Mangouste, où il avait passé cinq années de convalescence, il avait eu amplement le temps de s'asseoir et de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus que s'asseoir et réfléchir. Pendant la première année où il avait été chez lui, l'infirmière à domicile venait tous les jours. Pour la deuxième année, trois fois par semaine. Pour la quatrième, deux fois par mois. Pour la troisième une fois par semaine. Pour la quatrième deux fois par mois. Et finalement, il n'a été autorisé à la voir qu'une fois tous les six mois. Sa dernière visite des six mois avait eu lieu en Mai, à l'approche de la dixième année de la Bataille de Poudlard où il avait été attaqué par un serpent et avait presque perdu la vie.

Combien de fois avait-il souhaité avoir perdu la vie ?

Mais non. Cette insupportable Granger avait jugé bon de le _sauver._ Comme s'il voulait être sauvé ! Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé, n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il se réjouisse de la mort après presque vingt ans à penser qu'il la méritait. Et il souffrait depuis.

Lors de son procès -oui, ils l'avaient jugé, même après que Potter se soit porté garant pour lui, même après que tout le Magenmagot eut vu ses souvenirs dans la pensine, à sa grande humiliation- il avait dû témoigner en son propre nom. Elle se trouvait dans la salle d'audience, sur les bancs réservés aux spectateurs, ayant reçu l'autorisation spéciale d'y assister, assise entre Weasley et Potter lui-même. Severus avait fait ce qu'il convenait de faire et exprimé brièvement sa gratitude pour ses efforts héroïques, même si, franchement, cela l'avait presque tué. Deux expériences de mort imminente en si peu de mois.

Il vivait depuis reclus, refusant les visiteurs (y compris Potter) alors qu'il était en convalescence, et n'avait révélé à personne du monde sorcier son lieu de résidence depuis son retour à la maison. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être complètement solitaire. Sans un elfe de maison pour faire ses courses, il devait toujours faire des voyages occasionnels à Pré-au-Lard, au Chemin de Traverse ou dans l'Allée des Embrumes, bien qu'il achetait le plus possible à l'épicerie moldue du coin, ou par Hiboux postal. Il avait eu quelques invités chez lui, notamment le ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt, qui avait besoin de sa signature sur un stupide formulaire,l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard Minerva McGonagall, qui souhaitait « prendre de ses nouvelles » et enfin son collègue mangemort Lucius Malefoy, qui avait évité la prison et n'arrivait pas à croire que son vieil ami avait défié et dupé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant dix-huit ans.

Trois visiteurs en cinq ans. Il était certainement aussi populaire après la guerre qu'il l'avait été lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard.

Alors qu'il arpentait le salon de sa maison, il ne pensait ni à son enfance pourrie, ni à la bataille de Poudlard ou même à Lily. Il pensait au bout de parchemin qui brûlait un trou imaginaire dans la poche de sa robe. Il s'était assuré que les pervers et les cinglés ne répondraient pas à l'annonce si dérangeante de Miss Granger, et s'il sentait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose (à quoi diable avait-elle pensé ?) il ressentait également une pointe de culpabilité. Elle n'aurait pas à se vendre elle-même à qui serait disposé à payer, mais elle avait clairement besoin de cet argent, sinon elle ne se serait pas rabaissée à passer une petite annonce. Bien sûr, il était curieux de savoir quelles circonstances avaient placé la brillante mais insupportable bûcheuse dans cette situation…et le Serpentard qui sommeillait en lui se demandait s'il pouvait retourner la situation à son avantage.

Il soupira, se sentant happé par un gouffre rien que d'y penser, et se jeta sur le canapé. Ce qui lui fit mal. Même si cela faisait 10 ans, il était toujours douloureux de se « jeter » n'importe où. Il soupira encore, plus profondément cette fois.

Il était franchement seul. Des années de solitude auto-imposée, bien que préférables aux rencontres régulières avec le public, présentaient des inconvénients. Sans les visites régulières de son infirmière, il commençait à se parler à lui-même, ce qui lui donnait l'effrayante impression de prendre la même descente vers la folie qui avait emporté sa mère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une partie de jambe en l'air autant qu'il avait besoin d'une conversation stimulante-mais il ne refuserait pas un bon coup si l'occasion se présentait.

Il était seul.

Elle avait besoin d'argent.

Peut-être…

Se résignant à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé il n'y avait pas une semaine, il se leva, se rendit à son bureau le plus rapidement possible, sortit une feuille de parchemin et plongea sa plume dans l'encrier.

Il était seul.

Elle avait besoin d'argent.

Il avait de l'argent.

Peut-être que cela pourrait fonctionner pour tous les deux.


	3. Il faut que je sois cruel

**_Quand les douleurs viennent._**

Traduction de : « When sorrows come », une fanfiction d'Amandah Leigh que vous pouvez retrouver en version originale ici : s/12412949/1/When-Sorrows-Come . Si vous vous sentez d'humeur anglophone, n'hésitez pas a lire ses nombreuses fic en version originale.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 ** _Il faut que je sois cruel, rien que pour être humain._**

 ** _I must be cruel only to be kind_**

 ** _Hamlet, William Shakespeare._**

* * *

Une réponse. UNE. UNE en dix jours. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucun autre sorcier dans le monde magique disposé à dépenser une poignée de galions pour une heure avec une sorcière en bonne forme physique, capable, et attrayante ?

Elle lut et relut la réponse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes.

 _Sorcière désespérée,_

 _Je suis intrigué par votre publication dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Je crois avoir un poste - ou deux- que vous pourriez aisément pourvoir, si vous le souhaitez. Le travail peut être physiquement éprouvant, mais pas éreintant. Attendez-vous à ce que la cession initiale dure deux heures, car cela n'est pas une mince affaire. De préférence, cela deviendrait un engagement bi-hebdomadaire, car j'ai un certain nombre de besoins fondamentaux qui n'ont pas été satisfaits au cours des dernières années, et il m'est de plus en plus difficile de gérer cela par moi-même. Rendez-vous à mon domicile (ci-dessous) à 15 heures ce jeudi pour discuter plus en détail des modalités et, si un accord peut être conclu, pour commencer votre contrat. La possibilité d'une compensation supplémentaire pour du travail en extra sera également discuté à ce moment-là._

 _Sachez que moi aussi, je demande la plus grande discrétion,_

 _Sorcier tout aussi désespéré._

« C'est quoi… » dit-elle à voix haute, s'arrêtant juste avant d'ajouter « ce bordel ? »

« Qui a envoyé une lettre maman ? » demanda Helena en espérant que, quoi que ce soit, cela soit de bonnes nouvelles. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne leur apportait plus de bonnes nouvelles.

« Personne, mon cœur » dit Hermione. Elle mit le parchemin dans sa poche et ramassa son petit duplicata « Qu'est que tu dirais si nous tressions tes cheveux aujourd'hui ? Ils partent dans tous les sens. »

« Pourquoi pas » répondit la petite fille à contrecœur. Elle détestait avoir ses épais cheveux touffus brossés ou tressés, mais cela rendait maman heureuse, alors elle se mordait la langue. Elle suivit sa mère de la table de cuisine au canapé taché de café dans la pièce adjacente. Elle installa sur le sol deux coussins d'un bleu vif, son dos contre le canapé, et attendit que maman s'asseye derrière elle avec le peigne, les élastiques et sa baguette.

Hermione rassembla les affaires dans la minuscule salle d'eau en face de la chambre à coucher où Henry et le bébé faisait la sieste de l'après-midi et retourna dans le salon. Vu la petite taille de son deux pièces (la cuisine et le salon ne formait qu'une seule pièce) cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Elle se laissa tomber dans son vieux canapé, premier achat important qu'elle est Ron avaient fait en emménageant ensemble dans leur location, quelques jours seulement après leur mariage de conte de fées. Pendant des mois, ils n'avaient eu pour tout mobilier qu'un canapé dans le salon et un lit mis à disposition par une vieille tante excentrique d'Arthur pour la chambre à coucher.

Ron était dans le journal ce matin-là. Pas la première page, mais celles people. Une photo émouvante en noir et blanc de lui avec son bras autour de Lavande Brown salua Hermione au petit déjeuner. Ron était radieux, amoureux et attentionné envers Lavande qui avait presque perdu tout son poids de grossesse, mais pas son éclat, ce qui rendait les cicatrices de son attaque par un loup-garou, imperceptibles. Selon la légende qui l'accompagnait, la photo avait été prise lors du mariage de son condisciple et héros de guerre devenu professeur : Neville Londubat et de Hannah Abbot, ancienne étudiante de Poudlard.

Il y avait également une photo de l'heureux couple, vêtu de tenues de mariage traditionnelles, simple mais attrayantes, flanqué d'Harry Potter lui-même et de sa femme Ginny, qui semblait sur le point d'éclater. Hermione songea que leur deuxième enfant devait naître dans ces prochains jours. James Sirius, le fils aîné des Potter était plus jeune qu'Henry de juste quelque mois. Si elle avait été toujours proche de Harry et de Ginny, peut-être que les garçons auraient été des amis, mais comme ils s'étaient séparés lors de son second mariage, les enfants ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une ou deux fois.

Bien sûr, Hermione avait été invitée au mariage Abbot-Londubat, mais comme il n'y avait personne pour garder les enfants, pas d'argent pour acheter une robe de cocktail convenable et aucune envie de voyager de Londres vers l'Ecosse, elle avait préféré décliner l'invitation. Elle avait cependant utilisé le peu qu'il restait de l'argent de la vente de la maison de son mari pour envoyer un cadeau. Inutile de révéler au monde qu'elle ne pouvait pas respecter cette simple coutume polie, même si en vérité cela signifiait une semaine sans légume frais pour elle-même et les enfants.

Pour la millième fois peut-être, depuis qu'elle avait vu cet article, elle se battait avec le monstre aux yeux verts de la jalousie, tout en maudissant mentalement son deuxième ex-mari décédé.

« Tu n'avais pas envie de ça » se rappela-t-elle. « Tu détestais la célébrité. Tu détestais être suivie par les paparazzi. Tu détestais être l'objet constant de l'attention de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce n'est pas la vie que tu voulais. »

Non, la vie qu'elle souhaitait était focalisée sur sa carrière. Elle se voyait gravir les échelons du Département de l'Application de la Loi Magique avec des promotions tous les deux ans, dans le but d'être nommée ministre de la magie à l'âge de 35 ans. Elle aurait 29 ans dans trois mois et était au chômage. Visiblement son objectif ne serait pas atteint.

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi d'un mardi de fin juin.

Dans quarante-huit heures, Hermione se rendrait chez ce mystérieux sorcier pour…discuter des détails de sa position. Elle frissonna. Avec pragmatisme, elle avait commencé à lister les détails dans sa tête alors qu'elle tentait d'apprivoiser la crinière sauvage de sa fille.

 _Elle fournirait la potion contraceptive, si ses désirs impliquaient la nécessité d'être prudent._

 _Rien qui ne laisse des ecchymoses ou autres marques potentiellement_ _qui pourraient potentiellement la défigurer serait acceptable._

 _Il ne devrait pas non plus l'étouffer, la mordre, la frapper ou lui arracher les cheveux._

 _Toutefois, elle lui ferait les choses qu'il souhaitait._

 _La moitié de l'argent devrait être payée à l'avance et l'autre moitié à la fin de l'heure, sans exception._

 _Aucune photo ne serait prise. Aucun témoin ne serait autorisé._

 _Il serait obligé de signer un contrat enchanté pour ne pas révéler la nature de leurs affaires_ _à_ _qui que ce soit, à tout moment et pour quelque raison que ce soit._

Bon sang.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de fureur et elle tira les mèches de cheveux d'Helena en une tresse française serrée. La petite fille serra les dents et ferma les yeux, détestant le processus. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour être douce, comme elle-même avait toujours craint quand sa mère voulait faire la même chose pour ses cheveux, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement thérapeutique dans ce processus-pour le tresseur, pas pour le modèle.

Il y avait une époque pas si lointaine où son objectif ultime de carrière semblait être facilement atteint. Elle était sur la bonne voie au ministère, rencontrant les bonnes personnes, réussissant chaque tache que ses patrons exigeants lui avaient confiée, dépassant ainsi leurs espérances, pas pour la reconnaissance, mais pour le plaisir du travail bien fait.

Elle avait divorcé à l'âge de 21 ans, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal, mais ce qui était absolument pour le mieux, et elle avait souhaité sincèrement le meilleur à Ron lors de la dissolution de leurs vœux. Ron, elle en était certaine, n'avait aucun ressentiment envers elle, et Hermione était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur avec Lavande, bien qu'elle regrette qu'il ait commencé à voir leur ancienne condisciple alors qu'ils étaient encore mariés. Harry avait été déçu au début, car leur divorce signifiait que le Golden Trio n'allait pas élever leurs futurs enfants comme des cousins, mais il s'en était remis.

Mais Ginny ?

Ginny n'avait pas été capable de pardonner. Même si Ron était celui qui été en faute, c'était Hermione qui avait demandé le divorce et Ginny avait réagi en s'éloignant et prenant ses distances. Harry lui emboîta le pas, même si Hermione n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris pourquoi il l'avait fait, et elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver assez seule.

Ensuite elle avait rencontré Reginald Park.

« Maman ? «

« Oui mon amour ? «

« Pouvons-nous aller au terrain de jeu aujourd'hui ? »

« Certainement » Hermione tordit un élastique autour de la tresse finie. Helena se leva, s'étira, puis monta sur les genoux de sa mère. « Quand les petits se réveilleront, nous prendrons un goûter, puis nous partirons. » Ce serait une _très_ petite collation. Ils manquaient encore de bananes et de pommes et gaspillaient rarement l'argent en bonbons.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Tu es ma maman préférée. »

Hermione rigola et enroula ses bras autour de la jeune fille de cinq ans ? Helena avait toujours su quoi dire pour redonner le sourire à sa mère.

« Je suis contente. Devine quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es mon Helena préférée. »

Helena rigola. « C'est bête »

Quelques heures plus tard, longtemps après la tombée de la nuit, la réponse d'Hermione parvint à Severus Rogue. Sa chouette picorait à la fenêtre de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se traîne du lit pour l'ouvrir et que la créature exigeante le mordille, le faisant saigner, parce qu'il ne récompensait pas assez promptement ses efforts.

 _Monsieur_

 _Je suis disponible jeudi à 15 heures précises et je me rendrai à votre adresse pour discuter plus en détail de votre proposition. J'apporterai avec moi une liste de règles auxquelles vous devrez adhérer, y compris un accord de confidentialité que vous devrez signer. La moitié de mon paiement devra être versé à l'avance, l'autre moitié à suivre au bout des deux heures._

Ce n'était pas signé.

Il plia la note, la plaça dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et se gratta le menton. Il avait fait quelques recherches sur elle depuis l'envoi de son « offre d'emploi ». Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose. Elle avait épousé Ron Weasley et avait divorcé, ce qui paraissait plutôt malin. Elle avait ensuite épousé un homme du nom de Reginald Park et avait divorcé. C'était un record. Elle avait également quitté son poste au ministère de la Magie sans donner de raison ni donner le préavis habituel de deux semaines, ce qui était curieux, et elle vivait actuellement à Londres. Elle n'avait pas été mentionné dans les pages people depuis plus de deux ans, et la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'elle avait assisté à une séance de travail au cours de laquelle elle avait été photographiée en train de bavarder avec Weasley et Potter, avec en légende « le Golden Trio : réunis enfin ».

Un numéro spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier publié le mois dernier à l'occasion du dixième anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard comprenait un article intitulé « Que sont-ils devenus ? » mais sous son nom, qui était imprimé à côté d'une photographie vieille de plusieurs années, il était simplement écrit « Hermione Granger, cerveau des opérations de Potter, qui a orchestré le cambriolage de la banque Gringotts, s'est retiré du monde il y a des années et a refusé d'être interviewé pour cet article. »

Sous son propre nom, il était écrit « On pense que l'ancien professeur Severus Rogue, Maitre des potions, se remet encore des effets de la morsure empoisonné de serpent. Il n'a pas pu être joint avant l'heure de la publication. »

Harry Potter (avec Ginny), Ron Weasley (avec Lavande) et même l'humble Neville Londubat ( sans Hannah) avaient tous acceptés d'être interviewés. Leurs visages étaient en haut de la page de même que ceux de deux mangemorts présumés, mais libérés, Draco et Lucius Malefoy, qui avait également refusé tout commentaires.

Severus Rogue ne l'admettait pas, mais il était inquiet de ce qui allait se passer jeudi. Que dirait-elle à sa vue ? Comment réagirait-elle à la prise de conscience qu'il était celui qui avait proposé de payer pour un peu de son temps ? Est-ce qu'elle jugerait cela acceptable - prendrait-elle seulement la peine de l'écouter ?

Il retourna au lit mais ne put pas se rendormir. Il attrapa la Gazette sur sa table de nuit et observa la photo prise il y a deux ans. Ignorant les visages de Potter et de Weasley, il se concentra sur Granger. Elle était toujours mince mais ses hanches et que ses seins s'étaient arrondis depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu (pas qu'il y avait prêté attention…). Ses cheveux touffus étaient ramenés en arrière dans une tresse française qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules et elle portait une robe avec un décolleté plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé confortable.

A plus d'une occasion quand elle était son élève, il l'avait surnommé l'insupportable « je-sais-tout » et même une fois en face. Il se demanda si elle en souvenait, si elle le lui reprocherait. C'était vrai, cependant. Elle _était_ une « je-sais-tout ». En tant que professeur, il avait trouvé son enthousiasme excessif et sa main constamment levée insupportable, car elle lui rappelait un Golden Retriever qui manquait d'attention, cherchant désespérément une caresse sur la tête, ne voulant rien d'autre que de se faire dire « beau travail » pour réagir non pas avec gratitude, mais avec un sourire suffisant car elle savait qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. C'était la partie la plus exaspérante.

Cependant, elle avait grandi et mûri et, durant sa sixième année, pendant qu'il était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle ne lançait plus sa main dans les airs avec une telle exubérance. Elle agissait plutôt avec confiance et, à l'occasion, avec ce qu'il percevait alors comme de la contrariété envers ses imbéciles de camarades/compagnons - comment pouvaient-ils ne pas comprendre les leçons ? ( ET comment personne d'autre n'a-t-il discerné que Remus Lupin était un putain de loup-garou ?! C'était juste à la page 364 !)

La qualité de son travail avait toujours été remarquablement élevé, et il avait bien aimé lire ses essais, même si elle avait tendance à aller au-delà du nombre de mots requis, lui créant ainsi plus de travail dans le processus d'évaluation. Elle avait bien réussi la cinquième année et son programme de BUSE. Malgré son absence d'une année complète, elle était revenue s'asseoir sur les bancs de l'école pour ses ASPIC et avait très bien réussi. La nouvelle de son record aux ASPIC avait été publiée dans la Gazette. C'était un article auquel d'ordinaire, il n'aurait prêté aucune attention, mais c'était le premier numéro de la Gazette qu'il lisait après le coma dans lequel on l'avait placé après son témoignage au Magenmagot, et donc, il se souvenait de chaque mot.

Moins de quarante-huit heures plus tard, Severus arpenta de nouveau le sol du salon de sa maison de l'Impasse de Tisseur. Elle devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs et lisses qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il se demandait s'il avait l'air aussi sombre et austère que lors de leur dernière rencontre, et si cela importait. Il portait des vêtements noirs, comme d'habitude, mais pas les robes boutonnées d'il y a dix ans. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise en ce moment, avec un tee-shirt en coton uni, un pantalon moldu et une robe de sorcier noire et ouverte, en peau de jackalope très douce. Le confort était primordial, car la moindre pression sur sa peau lui causait des pincements de douleur. Il s'était vaporisé d'eau de Cologne mais se sentait ridicule de l'avoir fait. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous après tout. Il n'avait aucune raison d'essayer de l'impressionner. Soit elle acceptait les conditions qu'il avait l'intention d'offrir, soit elle refuserait et il soupçonnait que sa décision serait prise en fonction du fait qu'elle considérerait l'argent ou sa fierté comme étant plus important, et non en fonction de la qualité de son odeur, de la qualité de ses cheveux lisses.

On frappa à la porte.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il agita sa baguette, ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'elle-même.

« Entrez », appela-t-il. Il pouvait entendre ses pas dans le hall. Ils étaient lents. Hésitants. Elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle l'avait semblé être lors de la publication de l'annonce. Il agita sa baguette à nouveau, fermant la porte.

« Ici. » Sa voix basse de baryton la dirigea vers le salon. Elle entra. Bien que son objectif principal pour cette première entrevue (en plus de la convaincre de ne pas fuir) fût d'éviter de la regarder avec lubricité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête.

Elle portait une simple robe d'été, avec des pois d'un jaune pâle sur un fond blanc virginal, lui arrivant presque aux genoux, et nouée derrière son cou. Elle n'était plus aussi charnue qu'elle l'avait été sur la photo de la Gazette- la robe baillait un peu, surtout au milieu. Peut-être n'était-elle pas adepte des charmes habituellement utilisés par les sorcières pour que leurs vêtements s'adaptent parfaitement à leurs mensurations. Ou peut-être avait-elle perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps et n'avait pas encore ajusté sa garde-robe. Ses jambes lisses et étonnamment bronzées étaient nues et à ses pieds, des sandales blanches et jaunes avec un talon bas. C'était une belle tenue, le type de tenue qu'on porterait pour un pique-nique du dimanche, pas pour un rendez-vous immonde avec un étranger présumé. Cela lui donna l'impression d'être immédiatement justifié dans sa décision de retirer son annonce et coupable d'y avoir répondu.

Son regard pénétrant rencontra le sien.

« Miss Granger » dit-il doucement, inclinant la tête, comme s'ils s'étaient rencontrés au marché ou dans le hall de Poudlard, comme si ce n'était pas un événement étrange, comme si elle n'avait pas attiré son attention en promettant « presque n'importe quoi » pour 10 galions de l'heure.

« J'espère que vous allez bien ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, attendant sa réponse.

« Professeur…Professeur Rogue ? »

* * *

 **NDLT : Et voilà, je profite de mes vacances pour vous offrir un chapitre supplémentaire, avant d'être inondé de boulot. Et comme le week-end prochain, je vais à Disney, je ne publierai pas. Donc j'anticipe un petit peu.**

 **J'espère que le suspens vous tient en haleine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message. Ils sont grandement appréciés.**

 **Alindorié**

Note de la correctrice ^^ :

J'ai décidé de partager les petits messages de ma chère Beta que je remercie grandement de son travail inestimable.

 _Il ne devrait pas non plus l'étouffer, la mordre, la frapper ou lui arracher les cheveux._ ** _(Effectivement c'est un minimum ^^)_**

 _Toutefois, elle lui ferait les choses qu'il souhaitait._ ** _(la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va voir de qui il s'agit ahahaha)_**

en peau de jackalope **(késako le jackalope ? J'ai cherché, j'ai pas trouvé…)**

NDLT : Alors là, wikipedia est mon ami,

« Le **jackalope** est un animal imaginaire du folklore américain, mélange entre un lièvre ( _jackrabbit_ ) et une antilope ( _antelope_ ). Il est habituellement représenté comme un lièvre avec des bois. On l'appelle aussi parfois « lapin cornu » ( _horny bunny_ ), ce qui rejoint le nom scientifique **_Lepus cornutus_** que donnaient les naturalistes à ce qu'ils pensaient être jusqu'au xviiie siècle une espèce réelle1. »

Bref, le dahu américain quoi …..


	4. Aussi facile que de mentir

_**Quand les douleurs viennent.**_

Traduction de : « When sorrows come », une fanfiction d'Amandah Leigh que vous pouvez retrouver en version originale ici : s/12412949/1/When-Sorrows-Come . Si vous vous sentez d'humeur anglophone, n'hésitez pas à lire ses nombreuses fics en version originale.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **C'est aussi facile que de mentir.**_

 _ **It is as easy as lying**_

 _ **Hamlet, William Shakespeare.**_

* * *

Hermione était figée dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, comme si elle était pétrifiée. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, absorbant les couleurs sombres du parquet, les rideaux d'un brun chocolat, les murs acajou, le canapé en cuir noir et les coussins gris-bleu, avant de se poser sur son visage, un visage qu'elle n'avait pas regardé depuis une décennie.

« Vous… » commença-t-elle, désireuse de paraître calme alors que son esprit fusait, se battant dans une lutte interne pour opter entre le combat ou la fuite. « Vous avez répondu à mon annonce ? »

« En effet » répondit froidement Severus. Il ne bougea pas, n'osa pas, pensant qu'un mouvement trop brusque risquait de l'alarmer, de la faire courir vers la porte. Malgré la maladresse des ces premiers moments, son désespoir de contact humain l'avait presque terrifié à l'idée qu'elle parte. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comprendre cela. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser comprendre qu'elle était, en fait, celle qui avait le dessus.

« Vous avez répondu à mon annonce. » Elle l'avait dit à nouveau comme si elle avait besoin de l'entendre encore pour le croire. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Il ricana « Pourquoi selon vous ? »

Elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard, choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur le plancher. « Je…d'accord …mais…si…je ne…si vous…et je… »

Y a-t-il un problème, Miss Granger ? »

« Madame. » Elle se hérissa quand il employa le « Miss », car cela apportait à la fois le rappel que ce potentiel employeur n'était pas un étranger ainsi que la suggestion d'une innocence juvénile qu'elle ne possédait plus. Cette clarification semblait lui donner un coup de pouce étrange. «Je ne suis plus une enfant assise poliment dans votre classe de potions dans l'attente de vos instructions, Professeur Rogue. Vous devez vous adresser à moi comme Madame Granger. »

« Très bien _Madame_ Granger. » Elle avait mûri de façon exponentielle depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il détailla son apparence, cette fois en s'attardant peut-être trop sur ses jambes nues, se demandant honteusement ce que serait de la goûter, d'enterrer son visage entre ses cuisses et …Non. Il effaça cette image mentale inappropriée. « Allons-nous discuter de mes conditions ? »

« J'ai mes propres conditions. »

« Les miennes d'abord. S'il vous plait asseyez-vous » Il fit un geste vers le canapé. Elle secoua la tête avec obstination, visiblement troublée à l'idée de prendre ses aises. Il résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et s'installa lui-même sur le canapé, espérant que sa grimace de douleur passerait inaperçu tandis qu'il pressait son dos contre les coussins. « Alors restez debout, si vous préférez. Du vin ? »

D'un geste de sa baguette, la porte du placard à alcool le long du mur du fond, s'ouvrit. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Je ne bois pas. J'ai besoin de galions, pas de libations. »

« Bien sûr », ronronna-t-il, secrètement impressionné par son honnêteté. « A quoi je pensais. Il ne serait guère approprié que vous vous _adonniez_ à cela pendant votre temps de travail. »

« Oh ? » Elle porta la main sur sa hanche, le regardant en coin, essayant toujours d'évaluer la situation, mais récupérant un peu de l'étincelle qu'elle avait eu dans sa jeunesse. « Parce que le chrono a commencé. Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« En fait, j'avais dans l'idée que nous allions commencer par discuter de nos termes, passer l'accord de confidentialité que vous aviez mentionné dans votre lettre, puis commencer le chronomètre. Sinon, je vous paie simplement pour parler, ce qui est une perte de temps et de mon argent car, si je me souviens bien, vous êtes parfaitement disposé à bavarder avec qui que ce soit qui écoute sans promesse de paiement. »

« Vous voulez dire que je parle trop ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement insulté.

« Je dis « pourquoi payer ce que je peux obtenir gratuitement ? » » La double signification de cette phrase ne leur échappait pas, mais dans le cas d'Hermione, elle se demanda immédiatement quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait obtenu cela gratuitement, alors que lui se débattait momentanément avec la conscience pathétique qu'il était vraiment prêt à offrir de payer quelqu'un juste pour lui parler.

« Donc, vous vous attendiez à ce que je sois une partenaire _muette_ dans cette affaire ? »

« Rien de si extrême, _Madame_ Granger ? Je vous informe simplement que lorsque vous travaillez, je préférerais que vous ne parliez que lorsqu'on vous parle, sinon vous aurez peut-être du mal à vous concentrer sur la tâche particulière que vous devez accomplir, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Elle rougit et il ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Il y avait une sorte de plaisir malsain à obtenir cette lente révélation tortueuse- pour lui en tout cas. Et, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui la poussait à placer son annonce, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle méritait cette lente torture, à la fois pour lui donner une leçon sur cette chose stupide et potentiellement dangereuse qu'elle avait faite, et parce que, très honnêtement, il ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné de lui avoir sauvé la vie dans la cabane hurlante.

« Avons-nous un accord ? » demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux marrons brillèrent.

« Je ne peux promettre de ne pas parler quand on me parle, _monsie_ ur, car je _ne_ suis _pas_ une enfant. »

« Cela fait moins de dix minutes que nous apprécions le _plaisir_ de notre compagnie mutuelle, Madame Granger, et c'est déjà la deuxième fois que vous m'assurez que vous n'êtes pas une enfant. Etes-vous bien certaine que c'est moi qui ai besoin de ce …rappel ? »

Elle s'agita. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire sournois.

« Voulez-vous savoir précisément ce que l'offre implique. »

« Je le veux »

« Asseyez-vous, Madame Granger »

« Je suis plus à l'aise debout »

« Je suis mal à l'aise avec vous debout. Si c'est le canapé qui vous effraie… » Il agita sa baguette magique et murmura, invoquant une chaise de cuisine à dossier rigide, à mi-chemin entre le canapé et la porte. « Asseyez-vous là. »

Avec suspicion, Hermione se posa sur le bord de la chaise, croisant ses jambes au niveau des chevilles. Une fois de plus, il dut vaincre le désir de réagir. C'était cela une séductrice rémunérée ? En robe de pique-nique, les chevilles croisées, les mains jointes, raide comme dans une démonstration de bonnes manières.

Clairement, elle devait encore travailler l'art de la séduction pécheresse.

(Et ils le savaient tous les deux.)

« Deux fois par semaine, deux heures de suite. Vous arriverez précisément à 15 heures et vous quitterez les lieux à 17 heures précises, que vous ayez _conclu_ ou non. »

Elle se mit à rougir, une rougeur qui s'étendait du bout de ses oreilles jusqu'à sa poitrine et ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être momentanément distrait par ce changement de couleur, son regard se focalisant involontairement sur la peau exposée de ses épaules. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et expira lentement, attendant qu'il continue.

« A votre arrivée, chaque après-midi, vous prendrez la liste des tâches et exigences. Veillez à ce que chacune soit remplie avant de la cocher. Si je ne suis pas _satisfait_ de votre travail, je ne verserai pas la seconde moitié de votre paiement -un _travail acharné_ est attendu, Madame Granger. Je ne suis pas prêt à payer une sorcière _alanguie,_ toute l'après-midi. Compris ? »

Elle acquiesça, légèrement dépassée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui demandait de faire exactement ?

« Voyager sera parfois nécessaire. Les invités ne sont évidemment pas autorisés à venir durant les heures de travail. Vous éviterez de poser des questions gênantes ou intrusives sur ma vie, ma santé, mes pratiques ou mon bien-être général ou même de partager des opinions non sollicitées sur ce sujet. Une exception sera faite dans la mesure ou ces questions concernent directement votre travail- par exemple, pour emprunter un vieux cliché, si je dis « sautez » vous pouvez demander « à quelle hauteur ? ». Mais sinon, _tenez votre langue_ à moins que je ne vous permette de la remuer. »

Ses joues rougirent de nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était avec une colère non dissimulée, et non pas d'embarras. Il pouvait en jurer. Cela lui mis un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Oh, il aimait cela. Ses narines s'ouvrirent et elle expira une nouvelle fois, sans doute pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de cette restriction destinée à être placée sur sa _langue_ , et elle leva la main.

« Ce sont mes termes, Madame Granger. Vous pouvez présenter les vôtres quand j'aurai terminé. »

« Je ne serai pas soumise, monsieur, pas même par mon…employeur. »

« Vous avez écrit en bonne forme physique et en bonne santé, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, alors rien de ce que j'ai l'intention de vous proposer ne devrait être trop pénible pour vous. Passons à autre chose : cette tenue, bien qu'un _plaisir_ à regarder, n'est pas du tout appropriée. Réévaluez votre choix de tenue à l'avenir, en pensant à vos obligations. Vous venez avec des références ? »

« Excusez-moi ? «

Le baryton grave et soyeux de sa voix, combiné à la façon dont il mettait un accent particulier sur des mots étranges « _Satisfait_ , _langue_ , _plaisir »_ malgré qu'ils soient placés dans des phrases totalement anodines, suffisaient à lui donner la chair de poule. Elle se frotta inconsciemment le bras, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait froid. Se méprenant sur cette action, il agita de nouveau sa baguette, envoyant des flammes dans la cheminée face au canapé.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-il « En ce qui concerne ma demande, je souhaite simplement connaître les détails concernant votre abondance-ou votre manque-d'expérience. Quelqu'un peut-il vous recommander ? »

« Mon expérience ? » Elle remua sur sa chaise en se tordant les mains. Lui demandait-il vraiment de lui donner les coordonnées de ses partenaires sexuels antérieurs ? Hors de question qu'elle subisse une telle humiliation, pas même pour 100 galions de l'heure. « N'est-il pas suffisant de dire, Professeur, que je suis capable de faire tout ce que vous me demanderez ? »

« L'êtes-vous ? » Il sembla considérer cela, puis agita la main avec dédain. « Excusez-moi, quelle question ridicule. Bien-sûre que vous l'êtes. Vous êtes un tiers du Golden Trio, le « cerveau des opérations de Potter » « La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération » « L'étoile montante de Gryffondor, la fierté de McGonagall ». Dites-moi Madame Granger, pourquoi mettez-vous une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier plutôt que d'enseigner à Poudlard ou de faire le _cursus honorum_ du ministère ? »

« Je ne préfère pas en parler. »

« Très bien. Puisque je demande qu'aucune question personnelle ne soit posée, j'imagine qu'il serait discourtois de m'attendre à ce que vous répondiez à de telles questions. Je me demandais simplement ce qui aurait pu vous pousser à … _changer de position_ …concernant vos ambitions de carrière. »

« Des circonstances exceptionnelles… » éluda-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vraisemblablement... Bien que je comprenne la pression imposée votre précédant poste, je ne peux pas vous garantir que ce travail soit moins… _pénible._ Peut-être que votre désir d'être rémunéré à l'heure, plutôt que de travailler à temps plein indique que vous n'êtes tout simplement pas faite pour cela. Aviez-vous …l' _endurance_ …pour survivre dans le monde agité de l'Application de la Loi Magique. »

« Il n'y a rien à reprocher à mon endurance ! » s'exclama-t-elle, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de s'élever. Elle se leva, agrippant les côtes de sa robe dans un mouvement indigné, le fixa avec défi, repoussant ses cheveux épais. « Je suis désolée, Professeur Rogue, mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous nous accorderions. Je ne suis pas celle que vous cherchez. Je ne peux m'abaisser à… »

Il rit, se relaxant contre les coussins du canapé, et tourna négligemment sa baguette dans sa main.

« Calmez-vous, Madame Granger. Le travail n'est pas _si_ dégradant. Evidemment, vous devrez probablement exercer peut-être un peu plus que ce à quoi vous êtes habituée, et j'imagine que vous devrez également passer du temps sur un sol froid et dur, ce qui pourrait être mauvais pour votre dos, mais ce n'est pas pire que ce que vous avez vécu dans ma classe de potions avec cet insupportable tas de nerfs qu'était Neville Londubat, donc je suis certain que vous pourrez vous en sortir. »

« C'est… » Le feu dans ses yeux s'estompa, envahi par une perplexité totale. « Pardon ? »

« Si vous acceptez le poste que je vous propose, vous commencerez aujourd'hui par les chaudrons et les tables, puis vous passerez à l'étage, et enfin vous organiserez et réorganiserez l'espace de stockage s'il vous reste du temps, mais je suis plus soucieux du travail bien fait. Faites promptement, surtout si vous espérez revenir dans quelques jours. Utilisez la magie avec parcimonie, s'il vous plaît, car beaucoup de mes préparations déjà préparées sont sensibles à leur environnement. C'est pourquoi une si grande partie de cette corvée doit être entreprise sans utiliser de baguette magique. C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je suis actuellement incapable de le faire moi-même. Ai-je mentionné le fait que je ne suis pas encore complètement remis de mon …épreuve ? »

« Je…Vous…Vous voulez que je …Vous voulez que je nettoie votre laboratoire de potions ? »

Il cligna des yeux, feignant l'innocence, et croisa son regard. « Excepté si vous aviez autre chose en tête ? »

« Je…Non, simplement je …Je ne pensais pas… »

« Votre annonce disait que vous feriez « presque n'importe quoi ». Cela ne comprend-il pas le travail manuel nécessaire essentiel pour bien ranger le laboratoire de potions que j'ai installé dans mon sous-sol. Avez-vous besoin de le voir pour évaluer l'ampleur de ce que je vous demande avant de prendre votre décision ? Ou pensez-vous être si supérieure pour effectuer un travail d'elfe de maison. »

« Je ne me sens pas supérieure » La confusion laissait maintenant place à une chaleureuse sensation de soulagement qui l'enveloppa du bout des doigts et descendit jusque ses épaules. Etant un excellent Legilimens, il pouvait le sentir même sans envahir son esprit. La tension dans le haut de son corps se dissipa et elle commença à s'affaisser un peu. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait gagner l'argent dont elle avait besoin _et_ maintenir sa dignité. La plus grande part de sa dignité en tout cas.

« Alors ne parlons plus de tout ça. A moins que…Vous avez dit que vous vouliez que je signe un accord de confidentialité ? Et écouter la liste de vos requêtes. »

« Je…non. Je suppose…je suppose que nous pouvons différer cela pour l'instant. »

« Bien. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Suivez-moi au sous-sol. »

Severus se força à se lever du canapé, serrant les dents pour ne pas maudire la douleur qui lui traversait le dos lorsqu'il passa d'une position assise à une position debout. Il commença à marcher lentement dans le couloir -l 'entrée du sous-sol était à côté des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres à coucher, en face de la porte d'entrée- et souhaita avoir pensé à prendre une potion anti-douleur avant son arrivée. Il ne serait pas capable de le faire maintenant, pas avant qu'elle soit partie, car il n'avait aucune envie de lui montrer plus de faiblesse qu'immanquablement, elle constaterait. C'était déjà assez humiliant qu'il ait besoin de sa canne pour descendre les escaliers. Il passa devant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et franchit le seuil du salon, puis se retourna.

Elle n'avait pas bougé.

« Y a-t-il autre chose ? » demanda-t-il, une note de curiosité dans la voix.

« Mon annonce… » Elle toucha le tissu d'aspect doux sur le coté de sa robe, et il dut regarder ailleurs, soudainement submergé par le désir inapproprié de savoir quelle sensation cela serait de faire la même chose. « Elle est parue dans les « rencontres » n'est-ce pas monsieur ? «

« C'est cela »

« Et vous avez répondu parce que vous aviez besoin d'une…femme de ménage ? »

« Femme de ménage, assistant de laboratoire, acheteur, cuisinière occasionnelle, aide à domicile…Vous _savez_ cuisiner n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Bien. Lorsque mon infirmière à domicile venait plus régulièrement, elle s'est occupée de nombreuses tâches simples, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup à faire, car je passais l'essentiel de mes journées de convalescence à lire au lit, incapable de faire grand-chose d'autre. Je suis plus mobile mais je n'ai pas encore suffisamment récupéré pour gérer les choses comme je le voudrais, alors j'ai jugé qu'il serait préférable de demander de l'aide plutôt que de me laisser m'atrophier. Et maintenant vous êtes là. »

« Je comprends, monsieur. J'avais juste mal compris… »

« Pas besoin de m'appeler monsieur Madame Granger. Je m'appelle Severus. »

« Je…d'accord Severus. » Cela sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche et pourtant…elle aimait bien cela. « Severus, étant donné l'emplacement de mon annonce, votre proposition d'emploi m'a un peu…secouée… »

« J'ai supposé que votre annonce est parue dans la section « rencontre » par erreur, Madame Granger. » intervient-il. « De toute évidence, une erreur flagrante de la part de cet imbécile derrière le guichet des annonces publicitaires au bureau de Pré-au-Lard de la Gazette du Sorcier. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Euh …non. »Elle secoua rapidement la tête alors que le sentiment de soulagement se propageait davantage. « Non vous ne vous trompez pas. Il était censé figurer dans la section « Aide recherchée ».

« Bien » Il se détourna, cachant un sourire narquois. « Sinon Madame Granger, on pourrait déduire de votre annonce que vous n'êtes ni plus ni moins qu'une prostituée de bas étage. »

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_

 _Attention, tout petit lemon en approche dans le chapitre 5 (youhou)_

 _J'espère que personne n'a été déçu d'apprendre qu'il l'avait sollicité pour autre chose que du sexe ? Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il n'a sûrement pas besoin de tant d'aide pour polir son chaudron…(Oh, une insinuation…)_

 _Comme toujours je vis pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos critiques, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

 **NDLT : Je ne peux que plussoyer l'auteur sur tous les points.**

 **Je tenais à arriver à ce chapitre pour vous montrer que cette histoire en a plus sous le pied qu'au premier abord.**

 **N'hésitez pas a laisser vos reviews et commentaires, je me ferai un plaisir de la transmettre à Amandah.**

 **Alindorié**


	5. On en a rêvé

_**Quand les douleurs viennent.**_

Traduction de : « When sorrows come », une fanfiction d'Amandah Leigh que vous pouvez retrouver en version originale ici : s/12412949/1/When-Sorrows-Come . Si vous vous sentez d'humeur anglophone, n'hésitez pas à lire ses nombreuses fics en version originale.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 **On a rêvé […] elle n'apparaitra pas.**

 **tis but our fantasy …'twill not appear.**

 _ **Hamlet, William Shakespeare.**_

* * *

Elle devait partir à cinq heures, non seulement parce qu'il l'avait exigé, mais aussi parce que sa baby-sitter devait rentrer à la maison pour le dîner. Elle ne travailla donc qu'environ 90 minutes plutôt que deux heures. Il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, lui donnant vingt Gallions tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

L'heure et demie n'avait pas été mauvaise. Ils eurent une conversation limitée au sujet du travail, et le temps était passé rapidement.

Il était un peu inconfortable de ramper et de nettoyer le sol avec lui qui la surveillait depuis derrière son bureau. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une étudiante en retenue avec lui, sauf que son regard pénétrant combiné à son propre rougissement lui donnait l'impression étrange d'être engagé de quelque chose de …salace. Comme si un moldu avec une caméra allait soudainement sortir de l'ombre, dire « Action » et s'attendre à ce qu'ils commencent à enlever leurs vêtements. Cela était aggravé par le fait qu'elle l'avait surpris à la détailler plusieurs fois, ce qui l'avait incité à remettre en question ses motivations. Cependant, la façon lente et pénible avec laquelle il descendait l'escalier du sous-sol, avec l'aide d'une canne, l'avait convaincue qu'il était honnête, toujours en convalescence et qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour les choses qu'il trouvait trop exigeantes physiquement. Il avait eu raison en ce qui concerne sa tenue vestimentaire- ce n'était pas du tout la tenue idéale pour laver des chaudrons et gravir les marches de la petite remise, qui aurait dû servir de garde-manger si la maison avait appartenu à des moldus.

A la fin de son temps de travail, il lui avait demandé si elle était disposée à revenir dans deux jours.

« De trois à cinq heures ce vendredi ? » demanda-t-elle. A son signe d'assentiment, elle confirma gaiement « Bien-sûr ! J'attends ça avec impatience ! »

Il arqua un sourcil. Elle se contracta intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? C'était une chose incongrue à dire. _J'attends ça avec impatience_. Rhooo…allez, Hermione !

Puis il lui avait tendu l'argent, ils s'étaient serré la main poliment et elle s'était dépêchée de sortir vers le point de transplanage, d'où elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

En entrant dans son petit appartement, elle fut ravie de voir qu'Eloïse, joyeuse Poufsouffle âgée de 12 ans au visage arrondi, qui vivait plus bas dans la rue, avait tout sous contrôle. La jeune fille avait même commencé à préparer le dîner, avec l'aide des deux enfants plus âgés, laissant le bébé dans la chaise haute et qui tapotait une spatule conte le plateau en plastique.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Hermione » dit Eloïse » Les enfants avaient faim et je pensais que cuisiner ensemble serait un bon moyen de les occuper ».

« J'ai fait la salade ! » annonça Helena avec fierté en tenant un bol de laitue garnie d'olives noires, de carottes râpées et de tomates cerises.

« J'ai fait la sauce ! » annonça Henry qui se tenait sur une chaise près du poêle avec Eloïse a ses côtés. Elle tenait une cuillère en bois à long manche et remuait lentement avec la main de sa baby-sitter sur la sienne.

« J'ai pris soin de le tenir éloigné des flammes » assura Eloïse. Hermione sourit en soulevant le bébé de sa chaise haute et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je te fais confiance Eloïse. Tiens… » Elle paya un gallion à la jeune fille. C'était beaucoup pour deux heures de travail, mais comme elle en avait encore neuf et n'avait pas eu à se vendre pour les obtenir, donc elle se sentait d'humeur généreuse. « Te sens-tu capable de revenir après-demain, à la même heure ? Je te paierai un gallion par semaine, sans compter celui-ci pour aujourd'hui, si tu veux travailler pour moi de manière régulière. »

« Vous avez un job ? » demanda Eloïse, ayant compris qu'Hermione se rendait à un entretien d'embauche cet après-midi-là. Ce qui, songea Hermione, était partiellement vrai.

« Effectivement. J'aiderai le professeur …Je vais aider un maître des potions quelques heures par semaine pendant qu'il se remet d'une blessure. »

« Génial ! » La jeune fille donna un rapide câlin à Hermione. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour sa voisine, car elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps que le budget était serré dans la maison des Granger. Les parents d'Eloïse n'étaient pas exaltés de voir leur fille passer tout ce temps dans le petit appartement au côté d'Hermione et les enfants mais elle s'en fichait et pensait qu'Hermione était une source d'inspiration – c'était la femme qui avait, à dix-huit ans, orchestré le casse de Gringott en utilisant du polynectar pour imiter Bellatrix Lestrange ! C'était la femme qui, à seize ans avait établi de nombreux records pour ses résultats aux BUSES ! C'était la femme qui, à l'âge de douze ans, avait aidé à sauver la pierre philosophale que convoitait Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Les parents d'Eloïse savaient que leur voisine était à la fois une érudite et une héroïne de guerre, bien-sûr, mais ils savaient aussi qu'elle était une mère célibataire, deux fois divorcée, déjà célibataire à la naissance de son troisième bébé, sans parler du chômage flagrant…En plus il y avait les rumeurs…des rumeurs terribles…des rumeurs presque incroyables…que ce qui l'avait incitée à quitter brutalement le ministère il y avait maintenant deux ans.

Mais aider Hermione avec les enfants gardait leur fille occupée en dehors de Poudlard et, après tout, c'était Hermione qui avait été la tutrice privée de la jeune fille l'été dernier, avant sa première année, alors qu'elle luttait pour contrôler ses démonstrations de magie involontaires.

Rumeurs ou pas, ils avaient une dette envers la sorcière.

Eloïse embrassa chacun des enfants sur le dessus de leurs têtes et souhaita bonne nuit à la famille, se dépêchant de rentrer chez elle pour ne pas rater son propre dîner.

Hermione fini de faire bouillir les spaghettis, les mélangea avec la sauce et les plaça sur des assiettes avec la salade. Elle donna des pâtes au beurre coupées pour le bébé, qui faisait déjà des bêtises avec ses tranches de tomates cerises, puit tendit une serviette et une fourchette à chacun des ainés. Helena déplia aussitôt sa serviette et la posa délicatement sur ses genoux avant de commencer à faire tournoyer ses pâtes avec précaution.

« Oh Henry ! » soupira Hermione. Le garçon avait eu trois ans il y avait deux mois, mais il avait toujours les habitudes d'un bambins de la moitié de son âge. Elle supposa que c'était sa faute ? Elle était généralement tellement épuisée à l'heure du dîner qu'elle n'avait ni la patience ni l'énergie nécessaires pour lui apprendre à bien tenir ses ustensiles où à faire la différence entre sa serviette et son pantalon, alors qu'elle avait passé ses premières années à lui enseigner un comportement approprié.

« Oh, Henry » fit Helena en écho, tamponnant une tache de sauce sur son menton avec sa serviette. « Les enfants de nos jour…Pas vrai maman ? »

« Les enfants de nos jours ! » s'écria Henry en levant en l'air ses mains pleines de spaghetti.

Le bébé l'imita en tenant ses poings au-dessus de sa tête comme si elle était en train de triompher. « Jour d'hui… »

Même si Helena semblait horrifiée, qu'Henry gouttait de sauce sur le sol et quelques-unes des pâtes du bébé collaient maintenant au mur derrière elle, Hermione ne put se retenir de rire. Elle était tellement…heureuse. Et soulagée. En partant quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait été dans un état misérable et avait eu du mal à le cacher. Elle s'imaginait sous un pervers en sueur et haletant, foutant en l'air les derniers lambeaux de sa dignité et de son estime de soi. Les choses avaient été meilleures et à la fois pires quand elle réalisa que celui qui lui avait répondu était le professeur Severus Rogue. Et maintenant ? Maintenant elle avait un vrai travail. Un travail stable. Un travail qui lui rapporterait assez, du moins pour le moment, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau ( Dix galions de l'heure, c'était plus du double de ce qu'elle avait gagné au ministère). Avant son départ, il lui avait dit qu'il se contenterait de la faire travailler un jour sur deux dans la semaine plutôt que deux fois par semaine, si elle était disponible. Ce qu'elle était bien sûr. Trois jours par semaine, deux heures par jour, dix galions par heure…Avec cet argent, elle pourrait commencer à payer le loyer en retard, payer le loyer en cour, peut-être même acheter quelques produits de première nécessité qu'elle avait négligé depuis trop longtemps. Merde, elle pourrait même acheter des jouets aux enfants. Henry en avait besoin. Bien que fréquentant de manière régulière la bibliothèque, il n'appréciait pas autant les livres, les jeux de société et les casse-têtes que sa sœur ainée, et ne pouvait plus être aisément amusé pour les ustensiles de cuisine ou les « coucou-caché » comme le bébé. Non, il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour passer le temps. Peut-être un camion benne qui bascule. Le garçon adorait creuser la terre.

Après le dîner, Hermione donna un bain aux enfants, leur lut plusieurs histoires et les mi au lit ? Une fois tous les trois endormis, elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour prendre son propre bain, en se remémorant les événements de l'après-midi.

A l'Impasse du Tisseur, l'ex-professeur de potions et directeur de Poudlard rumina le temps passé en compagnie de Miss Granger. Non, _Madame Granger._ Hermione. Bien qu'il lui ait demandé de l'appeler Severus et qu'elle l'ait fait, elle ne lui avait pas proposé d'utiliser le sien. Ce qui était bien. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Mais ça aurait été bien si elle avait…

Non.

Il regrettait à moitié d'avoir été si dur avec elle lors de leur « entretien », car cela risquait de rendre les conversations futures difficiles, et il aspirait à une conversation décente. Cependant, il avait pris un malin plaisir à la contrarier, surtout quand elle avait laissé tombé son air de subordonnée soumise, pour lui donner un aperçu de la fille qui avait aidé à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec mon endurance » S'était-elle écriée, le rouge aux joues et à la poitrine, provoqué par un mélange d'embarras et de colère. Il sourit en s'en souvenant. Peut-être que s'il la poussait suffisamment, il pourrait faire en sorte que _cette_ Madame Granger apparaisse de nouveau. Mais il ne devait pas la pousser trop fort. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le repousse. Elle semblait susceptible au sujet à toute demande d'informations concernant la fin abrupte de son emploi au ministère. Peut-être que c'était le sujet idéal pour l'asticoter.

Putain, il était pathétique.

La payer pour travailler pour lui tout en cherchant des moyens de la contrarier, alors qu'il avait expressément interdit les bavardages inutiles. Et que dire se son esprit qui se précipitait dans des recoins inappropriés alors qu'il se rappelait avoir observait des courbes féminines dont il avait été privé pendant dix ans….

Il pouvait entendre d'ici la voix d'Albus Dumbledore, lui indiquant, pour la énième fois, qu'il avait besoin de sortir davantage.

Severus avait pris une dose de potion contre la douleur dès son départ. Même s'il avait l'habitude de prendre ses médicaments avant de se coucher, il avait plus mal que d'habitude, probablement à cause des presque deux heures assis sur la chaise à dossier rigide de son labo, à la regarder, et a essayer de prétendre qu'il allait bien. Lorsque sa convalescence avait commencé chez lui, il n'avait pas tardé à s'appuyer beaucoup sur cette potion, en devenant dépendant au bout de seulement quelques mois. Son infirmière l'avait aidé à traverser cette épreuve, et la condition de la « visite tous les six mois » était qu'il arrive à se contrôler, de ne pas abuser, peu importe la force de son désir d'engourdir son corps. En d'autres termes, il devait apprendre à vivre avec la douleur.

Heureusement, son corps lui faisait un peu moins mal tous les jours.

Malheureusement, il était encore loin d'être guéri.

Il mangea seul, comme d'habitude. Œufs à la coque et une petite salade avec un verre de vin rouge elfique. Il lut pendant un moment, mais honnêtement, il commençait à s'ennuyer de ses livres. Dix ans de vie vécue à travers les yeux et les expériences de personnages fictifs que des auteurs moldus décédés depuis longtemps avaient jugés bon de mettre sur ces pages, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait réussi à faire le tour de tous les romans à couverture rigide et poussiéreux de sa petite maison au moins trois fois. Combien de fois encore pourrait-il monter sur le radeau sur le puissant Mississipi ou être visité par trois fantômes la veille de Noël ou encore offrir son royaume pour un cheval, ou même résoudre le mystère du crime de l'Orient-Express ?

Vers huit heures et demie, il se retira dans sa chambre, pensant qu'il dormirait plus tôt que d'habitude, mais ses pensées continuaient à …dériver.

Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que dans son souvenir de cette nuit sur le sol de la cabane hurlante.

Quand il avait regardé dans les yeux de Harry-les yeux de Lily- et avait fermé les siens. Il avait accepté de mourir de la sorte, pour finalement se réveiller quelques temps plus tard. Elle était en train de caresser sa joue en l'appelant. Au début c'était, «Professeur Rogue » puis « Directeur ? »

Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant qu'elle ne murmure « Severus ? »

Elle le fixait avec une expression d'appréhension pleine d'espoir. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge. Mais pas de mots. Il essaya de nouveau. Encore et encore.

Il voulut dire « S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. ». Il voulut dire «Allez aider Potter ». Il voulut dire » Tuez le serpent ».

Il voulut dire « Laissez-moi mourir ».

Il _tenta_ de dire « Laissez-moi mourir ».

Aussi souvent qu'il repassait ce souvenir dans sa tête, il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement réussi à parler.

Le monde était devenu flou. Ses cheveux frisés se voilèrent. Les traits de son visage -son petit nez, son menton pointu, les lèvres froncées-se voilèrent. Tout se confondit et s'effaça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie plus que ses yeux. Ses yeux marrons. Ses yeux couleur de la cannelle. Ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

« Laissez-moi mourir »

Elle ne le ferait pas.

Il sentit à nouveau ce tiraillement inapproprié dans son aine, l'imaginant dans son salon, vêtue de cette robe d'un blanc virginal à pois jaune pâle. Ses cheveux étaient apprivoisés désormais, et pourtant encore sauvages. Ses lèvres étaient peintes en rose (pas de rouge, comme il l'aurait soupçonné pour l'occasion). Sa peau était un peu plus sombre que lors de cette nuit du 2 Mai 1998. Mais ses yeux…

Ils n'avaient pas changé.

Il bougea inconfortablement alors qu'il se sentait se raidir sous le doux coton de son bas de pyjama moldu. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Il n'avait aucune attirance pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas engagée pour … _que_ …Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir avant de lui présenter les détails du poste. Il souhaitait une assistance générale, un contact humain et une conversation stimulante, et non d'un corps respirant et vivant à convoiter trois fois par semaine.

C'était faux.

« Elle a presque trente ans » dit-il a voix haute, comme si le fait de ne plus être la fillette de dix-huit ans qui lui avait sauvé la vie signifiait qu'il serait acceptable de céder à ses pensées, de se laisser agir, d'agir…

Merde.

Il se força à se lever du lit, heureux que l'effet de la potion contre la douleur ne soit pas complétement épuisé. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Froide. Une longue douche froide.

Mais une fois sous la douche alors que l'eau tombait du pommeau, il ne pouvait se résoudre a ajuster la température en conséquence. Au lieu de cela, il ferma les yeux et la revit, vêtue de cette robe blanche et jaune, lui criant dessus.

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec mon endurance ! »

Il gémit, ne combattant plus son excitation. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Il était seul.

 _C'est tout_ songea-t-il _seul._

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si elle le saurait…S'il devait prendre les choses en main…

0000000

De retour dans sa salle de bain, Hermione s'allongea dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau couler depuis la pomme de douche plutôt que du robinet, profitant de la sensation de chaleur qui tombait sur elle.

Elle était soulagée. Elle avait un travail décent. Pour un homme qui n'était pas un étranger, qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien, mais qu'elle savait un homme de confiance.

A quel point elle s'était sentie mal en réalisant qu'il avait été le seul à lui répondre.

Une partie d'elle était terrifiée. Se soumettre ainsi à un homme qu'elle avait toujours respecté ne lui coûterait pas seulement, cela changerait sa perception de lui. Savoir qu'il était le genre de type qui pouvait payer pour du sexe, qui profiterait du désespoir financier de l'une de ses anciennes élèves, l'avait rendue malade et attristée, ternissant ainsi l'impression qu'elle avait de cet homme.

Désappointé ?

Non, cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Tu es dans un sale état, Hermione » murmura t'elle, les yeux fermés, ses mots noyés dans l'eau du pommeau de douche qui tombait et remplissait la baignoire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles, c'était tout…Et elle était soulagée. Tellement soulagée. Elle avait besoin d'une libération pour toutes ces émotions conflictuelles.

 _C'est tout_ songea-t-elle, _du soulagement_.

Mais elle laissa ses doigts traîner depuis son genou replié, le long de sa cuisse, remontant vers son centre…

0000000

« Putain » gémit Severus à haute voix. Il inclina la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau de la pomme de douche battre contre son front et courir en arrière. Il enroula ses longs doigts légèrement calleux autour de son membre engorgé, reconnaissant à nouveau que les effets de la potion n'aient pas totalement disparu, de peur que la douleur ne soit intolérable, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit pas engourdi. Sa main jouait le rôle qu'il aurait voulu voir rempli par elle.

Il ferma les yeux, l'imaginant encore une fois, vêtue de sa robe blanche et jaune, se lavant les genoux d'une potion renversée sur le sol de son laboratoire. Il se voyait debout devant elle, défaisant son pantalon…Il voyait ses lèvres roses enroulées autour de sa queue… La langue effleurant son gland. Lui s'enfonçant dans sa bouche ouverte…

0000000

« Putain », murmura Hermione. Ses doigts se frottèrent habilement contre son clitoris, faisant bouger ses hanches, pressant momentanément son os pubien contre sa paume. Incapable de se débarrasser du sentiment que cela était sale, inapproprié et stupide, elle s'imagina dos au mur de son labo de potions, coincée là par son corps mince mais fort, ses lèvres sur son cou, ses doigts jouant le rôle de substitut pour les siens.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant désespérément de se représenter quelqu'un, _quelqu'un d'autre,_ mais sa voix dans son oreille, l'appelant Madame Granger, mettant étrangement l'accent sur des mots apparemment anodins _\- satisfait…langue…plaisir – flottait dans son esprit._ Son souffle s'accéléra…La pression monta…Elle se cambra, inclina les hanches…

« Oh, putain… » gémit-elle, augmentant la vitesse de ses doigts sur son clitoris, se frottant encore et encore…fantasmant sur lui…

0000000

'Oh, putain… » gémit-il, augmentant la vitesse de sa main sur sa queue, caressant encore et encore…fantasmant sur elle….

0000000

Son orgasme l'avait frappé avait une intensité presque aveuglante, la laissant étourdie, alors qu'elle entendait de nouveau sa voix dans sa tête… un _plaisir,_ une _langue… P_ our ne pas crier, elle s'était mordu la lèvre, goûtant son sang cuivré. Tandis qu'elle cambrait son dos, l'eau s'agita agréablement contre ses mamelons sensibles, s'ajoutant à la sensation de plaisir en construction. Elle en pinça un entre le pouce et l'index, imaginant que sa langue effleurait le caillou durci situé en son centre. Elle bascula brusquement la tête en arrière, car le plaisir lui coulait dans la poitrine, dans ses hanches et dans ses orteils retroussés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rassasiée et épuisée.

Clairement, cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps.

0000000

Le sommet de son orgasme sonna exactement au même moment pour lui (même s'il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir). Il posa une main contre la paroi de la douche et, de l'autre, continuait à caresser, de manière plus rapide et plus erratique, s'imaginant lui-même les doigts dans ses cheveux épais, imaginant qu'elle avalait sa semence alors qu'il venait. Ses bourses se contractèrent presque douloureusement avant d'expulser tout ce qu'il avait sur le sol de la baignoire, où les preuves de son autosatisfaction furent rapidement emportées par l'eau. Il se détendit, laissant l'eau de la douche le calmer en tombant sur son cou et ses épaules et lutta pour contrôler sa respiration.

C'était le maximum qu'il s'était infligé depuis un moment.

0000000

Merde.

Elle était soulagée

Il était seul.

C'est tout

Cela ne voulait rien dire.

Dans moins de 48 heures, elle reviendrait à l'impasse du Tisseur pour commencer officiellement son contrat en tant qu'employée.

Tout deux espéraient être débarrassés de toute pensée inappropriée persistante avant cette date.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Je remercie Nathea pour l'aide qu'elle m'accorde. Nous aurions besoin de renfort en beta lecture. Si quelqu'un se sent motivé, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.**

 **Et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire à me laisser un message.**


	6. Des mots, des mots, des mots

_**Quand les douleurs viennent.**_

Traduction de : « When sorrows come », une fanfiction d'Amandah Leigh que vous pouvez retrouver en version originale ici : s/12412949/1/When-Sorrows-Come . Si vous vous sentez d'humeur anglophone, n'hésitez pas à lire ses nombreuses fics en version originale.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre**_

 _ **« Words, words, words »**_

 _ **« Des mots, des mots, des mots »**_

 _ **Hamlet, William Shakespeare.**_

* * *

Pour un homme qui avait déclaré qu'aucun bavardage ne serait toléré pendant les heures de travail, il ne parvenait certainement pas à se taire.

Le vendredi, alors qu'elle réaménageait l'espace de stockage, il discouru sur l'importance de garder ce lieu organisé, non pas par ordre alphabétique, mais selon les effets de chaque potion déjà brassée, l'utilisation possible de chaque ingrédient et les propriétés des différentes solutions magiques qu'il avait créé et qui pouvaient être combinées avec d'autres décoctions, poursuivant ensuite avec des explications inutiles sur les raisons pour lesquelles il avait mis au point ce système compliqué et, à son avis à elle, absolument insensé. Mais elle avait écouté, acquiescé et, avec diligence, elle n'avait posé aucune question, à moins que celle-ci ne soit « à quel étage ? » ou une autre variante.

Lundi, alors qu'elle nettoyait et évaluait l'état de la cuisine ainsi que du garde-manger, dressant en même temps une liste pour le marché, il expliqua que la meilleure chose à propos de sa vie à Poudlard était la nourriture, bien qu'il n'ait jamais aimé manger à la table des professeurs, face aux élèves qui « fixaient leurs regards sur eux comme s'ils étaient les participants d'un repas de mariage ou d'une snob et archaïque famille royale. » Il préférait de loin l'intimité d'une table ronde, même s'il était généralement silencieux pendant les repas, préférant lire la Gazette du Sorcier plutôt que d'écouter les commérages ou les préoccupations de ses collègues au sujet des cours.

Mercredi, alors qu'elle prenait soin des sols de la cuisine, du garde-manger, du salon, des toilettes du bas et du hall d'entrée, il la suivit partout, l'interrogeant sur le monde sorcier et lui demandant si celui-ci avait changé depuis sa dernière apparition, ce qui lui avait permis à elle de parler un peu plus, même si, à cet égard, elle était aussi recluse que lui.

Vendredi, alors qu'elle arrachait les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin, il lui parla de sa mère, une herboriste de talent et maîtresse des potions à part entière, et de toutes les heures qu'il avait passé ici durant son enfance à l'aider à s'occuper des plantes, qu'elles soient magiques ou moldues à quel point cela avait été l'un des rares point lumineux de sa sombre enfance. Malgré la curiosité à peine voilée et les tentatives subtiles d'Hermione pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires, il ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet.

Lundi, alors qu'elle approvisionnait la cuisine avec les provisions achetées précédemment, y compris ce qu'elle avait pris pendant le week-end quand elle avait eu plus de temps pour faire des courses, il argumenta sur l'importance d'une alimentation saine, lui avait offert un chausson aux pommes qu'il avait fait lui-même ( il en semblait assez fier), puis, quand elle avait refusé la collation, l'avait informé qu'elle « pourrait envisager de prendre quelques kilos », ce qui l'avait incité à lui lancer un regard féroce qui avait coupé court à la conversation…pour le moment. Avant de partir, il lui avait de nouveau offert un chausson et cette fois, elle avait accepté à contrecœur, pensant pouvoir le partager entre les enfants.

Mercredi, alors qu'elle époussetait les étagères, qui couvraient deux des quatre murs du salon dans leur intégralité, ainsi que la plus grande partie du troisième mur et une longue étagère au -dessus du manteau de la cheminée, il expliqua avec un ton docte « l'importance d'avoir de solides bases en littérature moldue classique dans la société moderne » et déplora le fait que les élèves de Poudlard étaient à moitié incultes même ceux venant du monde non-magique. « Certains étudiants » l'informa t'il avec une expression de dégoût total « n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Shakespeare. »

La plupart du temps, elle réagissait à son alternance de pontifications et de déblatérations insensées avec un signe de tête, un « Mm-hm » ou un « ah bon » en songeant qu'il essayait seulement de la faire parler pour qu'il puisse ensuite la sanctionner pour s'être écartée des termes de leur accord, mais quand il s'agissait de discuter de livres, sa détermination s'affaiblissait.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord pour dire que c'est d'un ironique » lança-t-il, se retournant pour la regarder par-dessus le canapé sur lequel il était étendu. « On pourrait dire que c'est le Sang-mélé le plus célèbre qui n'ai jamais existé, mais que ni les élèves moldus, ni les sang-purs de Poudlard ne reconnaissent son nom ! »

« C'est difficile à imaginer » concéda t'elle en soulevant soigneusement un antique volume du Roi Lear de la tablette et en parcourant les pages bordées d'or. Elle inspira profondément à l'ouverture des pages. L'odeur des vieux livres était sa préférée, plus que n'importe quelle lotion, fleur ou parfum. « Je n'ai même pas su que Shakespeare était un Sang-Mélé avant d'avoir vingt ans, bien que j'eusse bien-sûr lu son travail, mes parents étant de grands amateurs. »

« Pour vous avoir nommé Hermione, ils devaient certainement l'être. » dit-il « Rendre un hommage si ésotérique. Avez-vous lu Le Conte d'Hiver ? »

« Bien sûr. Je devais tout savoir de mon homonyme ! »

Elle sourit et il sourit en retour. C'était le premier sourire qu'ils avaient échangé depuis…enfin…jamais, supposait-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de l'avoir vu sourire lorsqu'elle était élève.

« Cela devrait être une matière à Poudlard » déclara Severus, « J'avais dit cela à Dumbledore il y a vingt ans, mais il a fait preuve de dédain car il semblait croire que les élèves avaient déjà suffisamment à apprendre sans ajouter en plus de la littérature moldue, en particulier parce que le théâtre était déjà une option extracurriculaire à Poudlard, et qu'elle n'était pas très populaire. Je pensais personnellement qu'il faisait une grossière erreur. »

« Avec tout le respect que je dois au professeur Dumbledore, je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous. J'aurais adoré étudier ses pièces du point de vue sorcier, tout particulièrement les trois sorcières de Macbeth, dont on a dit qu'elles étaient inspirées sur les sœurs Wyrd. Je trouve ce sujet totalement fascinant. Mon ex-mari était un amateur de Shakespeare, c'est une des choses qui m'a séduite en lui. C'est ce qui explique que nos… » Elle se stoppa. Elle était sur le point de révéler que ses enfants avaient le prénom de trois des personnages du barde, mais cela aurait été admettre qu'elle avait des enfants, ce que, pour certaines raisons qu'elle ne pouvait admettre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

« Cela explique que vos… ? » l'encouragea t'il en la regardant fixement. Il supposait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen qu'elle soit en train de parler de cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley, et donc, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de son second mari en deux semaines.

Elle referma Le Roi Lear et le reposa sur l'étagère désormais astiquée.

« Je ne veux pas parler de cela » dit-elle « De plus, vous aviez clairement stipulé il y a deux semaines que je devais être vue mais pas entendue. »

« Je… »

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre « J'ai fini les étagères. Il reste une demi-heure. Que dois-je faire ensuite. »

« Vous l'avez lu ? »

« Lu quoi ? »

« Le Roi Lear »

« Il y a des années »

« Ce n'est pas mon préféré » Il ajusta le coussin derrière son dos. « Je préfère les comédies »

« Vous préférez les comédies ? » Hermione lutta pour cacher un ricanement en se retournant vers l'étagère pour laisser courir ses doigts sur les dorures gravées sur les reliures des pièces. Elles y étaient toutes, plus un recueil des sonnets de Shakespeare.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle avec les comédies ? »

« Beaucoup de choses sont drôles dans les comédies. Ce sont des comédies. Elles sont censées être marrantes. Sinon, elles seraient probablement appelées autrement. »

Il plissa les yeux, n'appréciant visiblement pas la taquinerie.

« Elles ne s'appellent pas des comédies uniquement parce qu'elles sont drôles » corrigea-t-il » Et ce n'était pas ma question de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qui est drôle dans mon goût pour les comédies ? »

« Rien » dit-elle candidement, en haussant les épaules. Elle portait aujourd'hui un mince sweat-shirt portant le nom d'une université moldue, et un jean bleu foncé avec des baskets rouges. Elle aurait pu être une étudiante. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider si ce look était une amélioration par rapport à sa robe du premier jour. Le sweat-shirt était un peu ample, mais le jean soulignait ses courbes arrondies…Il détourna le regard et se renfrogna.

« Rien…Alors pourquoi avez-vous ri ? »

« Excusez-moi Severus. C'est juste que je ne vous imaginais plus capable d'apprécier une bonne tragédie, ou peut être un drame. Jules César par exemple, me vient à l'esprit. »

« Je suis une personne sérieuse, donc je dois uniquement apprécier le théâtre sérieux ? »

Elle n'arrivait même pas à y croire. Il semblait réellement insulté. Blessé même.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » clarifia précipitamment Hermione en s'approchant du canapé. Elle posa ses coudes sur le dossier et se pencha en le regardant. « C'est juste que…les comédies sont pleines d'identités secrètes, de jeux de mots frivoles et d'humour débile, avec un peu de magie et beaucoup de romance et toutes se concluent avec des fins heureuses. C'est juste …Pas ce que j'imaginais que vous aimiez, c'est tout. »

« Puis-je vous rappeler que je suis le _maître_ du jeu de mots. » dit-il lentement. Elle se souvint des insinuations qu'il avait fait lors de son premier jour de travail et rougit. « Je suis un homme avec des _intérêts divers_ , Madame Granger. » ajouta-t-il. Et pour une raison inexplicable, les mots « intérêts divers » lui donnait la même chair de poule que celle provoquée par « satisfait, langue, plaisir ». Comme lorsqu'il sifflait le son « s ». Elle frissonna.

« Vous avez froid ? »

« Non monsieur. Il reste encore vingt-cinq minutes. Et ensuite ? »

Il avait envie de l'inviter tout simplement à s'asseoir avec lui et de discuter littérature- il était certain qu'elle était une bonne lectrice avec de nombreuses opinions sur le sujet-mais ne souhaitait pas lui montrer son besoin désespéré de conversation si tôt et se contenta d'agiter la main de manière dédaigneuse. « Vous êtes, sans aucun doute, assez brillante pour trouver un moyen d'occuper suffisamment votre temps jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne cinq heures. Ou n'êtes-vous pas aussi _entreprenante_ que vous étiez autrefois ? »

Le qualificatif « _entreprenant_ e » l'a mis mal à l'aise. Aussi furieuse qu'elle se sentit envers elle-même, la vérité était que cet épisode dans la baignoire n'était pas la seule fois où elle avait pensé à lui de façon inappropriée depuis leur premier rendez-vous et son « _esprit entreprenant_ » lui avait donné des images mentales totalement déplacées… Un maître du jeu de mot frivole, en effet !

Les rideaux pourraient avoir besoin d'un bon nettoyage » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les fenêtres. « Je les emmènes dehors et je vais les claquer un peu… » Instantanément ses joues déjà roses devinrent écarlates lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. Bien sûr elle avait voulu dire « battre la poussière » mais en s'exprimant ainsi, cela avait une connotation si … _sale._

Il sourit, se demandant s'il ne serait pas imprudent de lui demander si elle était douée pour claquer les choses, mais cette pensée lui donna un inconfort dans l'aine qu'il pensa calmer en changeant de sujet.

« Vous n'avez pas assisté au mariage de Neville Londubat et Hannah Abbot ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait » Son dos et ses épaules se raidirent. Elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, alors qu'elle utilisait sa baguette pour détacher les rideaux, se préparant à les sortir.

« Pourquoi ? C'était un véritable Qui-Est-Qui de la crème de Poudlard, y compris, selon la Gazette, la quasi-intégralité des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles de votre promotion, sans oublier un bon nombre de Serdaigles et un Serpentard perdu dans le lot. »

Malgré son intense désir d'échapper à cette conversation, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Severus, laissant presque tomber les rideaux.

« Quel Serpentard ? »

« Drago Malefoy, naturellement »

« Il était là ? » Cela n'avait pas été noté dans la Gazette, elle en était certaine. Elle avait lu l'intégralité de l'article plusieurs fois avant de le jeter dans la cheminée et de laisser les enfants y griller des guimauves, ce qui les avait enchantés, car ils ne recevaient généralement que des gouters sains.

« Sa mère m'a écrit . Il lui a dit que j'avais été invité également, mais que j'avais décliné, et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle semblait penser que si j'avais été de la fête, j'aurais peut-être pu obtenir que je sois pris en photo avec son fils et sa femme, et l'heureux petit couple digne des pages people de la Gazette. Ça fait une décennie que lui-même n'a pas atteint ce niveau d'influence et de respect que son père avait avant d'être identifié en tant que Mangemort. Elle semblait penser qu'être vu publiquement avec Londubat et moi ferait des merveilles pour l'image de Drago. »

« Son père a beaucoup d'influence. » répondit amèrement Hermione, un rictus inhabituel sur les lèvres. « Cet homme est aussi puissant maintenant, et avec autant d'influence qu'il avait à l'époque de Dumbledore, et il est encore tout autant méprisable. Toute cette famille est bouffie d'orgueil et arrogance. J'aurais souhaité que Lucius et Narcissa aient été envoyé à Azkaban pour leurs crimes après la deuxième chute de Vous-savez-qui, tout comme Bellatrix Lestranges et son mari dérangé l'avaient été après avoir torturé les Londubat. Des grands malades, comme beaucoup d'entre eux… »

« Mais ne parlons pas en mal des morts » avança Severus avec précaution. Il était curieux de comprendre cette réaction viscérale de son ancienne élève mais il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre que de demander directement une explication.

Hermione jeta les rideaux et agita sa baguette, les laissant suspendus dans les airs, puis releva la manche de son sweat-shirt et s'avança vers le canapé, poussant son avant-bras nu vers Severus.

« Ils ont regardés » dit-elle en tournant le bras pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui y était gravé. « Les Malefoy. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon de leur vieux manoir criard et observaient, sans doute pour en tirer un plaisir pervers pendant que Bellatrix Lestrange posait son corps sur moi, me jetant Doloris sur Doloris, et gravait ce mot dans ma chair avec son couteau. J'ai hurlé jusqu'à perdre connaissance, mais ces mots étaient là pour me saluer lorsque je suis revenue à moi et ils restent ici, une décennie plus tard. C'est un rappel constant, caché seulement par un Glamour, qui ne fait effet généralement que deux heures. Les guérisseurs ne peuvent pas les enlever, ils ne peuvent pas les faire disparaître. J'ai essayé de le faire recouvrir par un tatoueur moldu, mais deux jours plus tard, au lieu de guérir, l'encre s'infiltrait dans les lettres, les laissant plus brillantes qu'auparavant. C'est ce que les gens comme moi sommes pour eux, les Black, les Lestrange, les Malefoy, membres fiers des soit-disant Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Je me fiche de la façon dont Lucius et Narcissa prétendent être transformés aux yeux de la Gazette ou du Magenmageot, ils sont comme ils l'ont toujours été. Seul le changement de Drago semble être authentique. »

Elle était là, la femme qu'il espérait voir, celle qui le mettait au défi, mais contrairement à ses nombreux fantasmes concernant un tel moment, il n'était pas satisfait de l'avoir mis en colère. Au contraire, il se sentait vaguement mal.

« Bellatrix Lestrange a gravé _Sang-de-Bourbe_ sur ta peau ? » Il lui prit doucement le bras dans les mains, passant son pouce sur le mot. Il était taillé en gribouillis enfantins avec ce qu'il supposait être un couteau enchanté, peut-être une lame infusée de sang de dragon, qui laisserait une marque permanente. Son expression s'assombrit. Il avait été dans le coma pendant la plupart des procès -et avec la mort de Bellatrix, il n'y en avait pas eu un pour elle de toute façon- ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait absolument pas qu'Hermione avait été torturée par la maîtresse tordue du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le salon des Malefoy.

« Et ce n'était même pas la pire » cracha Hermione, des larmes furieuses jaillissant au coin de ses yeux. Il passa le bout des doigts sur le creux de son bras, essayant de faire comprendre à son esprit que c'était la première fois depuis dix ans que sa peau touchait la peau d'une autre personne, à l'exception des poignées de main polies et du frottement accidentel des doigts lors d'un échange d'argent.

« Les gens pensent que Narcissa Malefoy est repentie parce qu'elle a menti face au diable, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait fait pour des raisons altruistes ! » s'exclama Hermione avec une fureur évidente. "Elle voulait retrouver son fils, c'est tout. Elle ne se souciait pas de Harry, ni de la résistance, ni de la destruction de Vous-Savez-Qui ! C'était une chienne égoïste à l'époque, et c'est une chienne égoïste maintenant. »

« Voldemort » fit Severus clairement. « Ne l'appelez pas Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Voldemort » répéta Hermione, une partie de la colère s'évapora alors qu'elle retrouvait son self control. Elle utilisa sa manche pour essuyer ses larmes. «Tom Jedusor »

« Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur nous maintenant » fit Severus sans relâcher son bras. « Il est mort. Mort et parti, comme tout autre homme mortel. Grâce à toi. »

« Et vous »

« Et Harry Potter » ajouta-t-il.

« Et l'Ordre du Phénix » souligna-t-elle

« Et Narcissa Malefoy » Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était la vérité. Mais il n'aurait pas dû le dire. Elle le regarda, lui arracha son bras et fixa sa manche.

« Pas elle. Il n'y a pas de bien qui peut racheter le mal qu'elle a fait. »

« Ah coquin ! » cita Severus, ses yeux rencontrant les siens. « Tu seras condamné pour ça à la rédemption éternelle. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, William Shakespeare. »

« La cruauté délibérée n'est pas pardonnable » répondit Hermione « Un tramway nommé Désir. Tennessee Williams »

« Je n'ai pas lu celui-là, j'en ai peur. »

« Théâtre américain classique ? Je vous l'apporterai vendredi. Parcourez-le ce week-end et faites-moi part de vos pensées lundi. »

« Oui, _Professeur_. » Dit-il, un léger scintillement s'alluma dans ses yeux noirs charbonneux, alors qu'il était désireux de la faire changer d'humeur. « Dois-je écrire une réponse de 30 centimètres de parchemin ou une présentation _orale_ suffira. »

Il faudrait ajouter « _oral_ » à la liste des mots à proscrire, pensa-t-elle en évitant son regard. Elle récupéra les rideaux en vol stationnaire. « Un oral suffira, monsieur. » dit-elle avec un air de formalité maladroite. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai que dix minutes pour terminer ce travail avant de partir. »

« Alors claquez-moi ça » répondit-il avec dédain, tout en maintenant la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. « Ne me laissez pas vous arrêter. »

000000

De retour à l'appartement, Eloise, comme d'habitude, avait tout sous contrôle. Elle avait même commencé un dîner composé de pancakes au pacanes, d'œufs brouillés, de fruits frais et de bacon.

« Je pensais que le déjeuner pour le dîner pourrait être amusant. » expliqua-t-elle, aidant Henry à faire sauter un pancake. Hermione sourit, la remercia, lui donna un galion, et la renvoya chez elle.

Après le dîner, elle emmena les enfants au parc pendant une heure pour brûler l'énergie avant l'heure du bain, puis, après les avoir mis au lit, elle se servit un grand verre de vin rouge qu'elle avait acheté en faisant les courses pour Severus le week-end précédent. Elle s'était sentie coupable de dépenser cet argent à ce moment-là, mais elle en était maintenant contente. Elle avait besoin d'un moyen de se détendre sans fantasmer sur son patron dans sa baignoire. Surtout ce soir quand toute tentative de songer à des pensées agréables étaient annihilées par les souvenirs dévastateurs de jours qu'elle préférait oublier.

00000

Après le dîner, Severus monta pour essayer de dormir, mais finit par prendre sa douche, pensant à elle, comme cela était devenu sa routine les jours où elle travaillait chez lui. Ce soir, cependant, il ne pouvait imaginer aucun des fantasmes déviants qui le tourmentaient depuis le début de son contrat. Au lieu de cela, il était absorbé par la curiosité suscitée par son coup d'éclat précédent, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir à l'esprit l'image troublante d'une Hermione torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange. L'incident était plus grave que ce qu'elle avait voulu révéler, il en était certain. Lucius et Narcissa avaient-ils participé à sa torture ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne devait pas l'avoir révélé au Magenmageot, car ils n'en avaient pas été inquiétés. Il devait y avoir une raison, une cause pour cette fureur à peine contenue. Comment était-il possible que Narcissa ai fait quelque chose de pire que sa sœur. Quoi de pire que de graver de manière permanente « Sang-de-Bourbe » dans la peau de quelqu'un ?

Cette nuit-là, ni Severus, ni Hermione ne dormirent bien.

00000

Loin du petit appartement et de la maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, une silhouette solitaire arpentait le salon du Manoir Malefoy, un verre de vin à la main, incapable de se coucher, incapable de dormir.

L'un des Malefoy souffrait souvent de son incapacité à dormir.

L'un des Malefoy était en proie à des accès de culpabilité occasionnels qui survenaient sans raison évidente et qui refusaient de disparaître avec de l'alcool, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer.

L'un des Malefoy se demanda si l'expiation serait un jour possible- ou même si cela valait la peine d'être recherché.

Cette nuit-là, alors que Severus se retournait et qu'Hermione pleurait silencieusement sous son oreiller, l'un des Malefoy était tellement énervé qu'il allait s'évanouir, car seule une ivresse complète pouvait permettre une évasion décente à court terme.

« _La cruauté délibérée n'est jamais pardonnable_ »


End file.
